


Дар

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: «Я-то как-то думала, что когда у тебя необыкновенные способности, вокруг тебя куча народу, а получается наоборот…» © Нюша, «Смешарики».А куча народу на самом деле и не нужна, достаточно одного, но особенного.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Дар

**Author's Note:**

> Это ни в коем случае не плагиат, до нас дошло, что что-то подобное уже было, только к концу работы. В общем, ничто не ново под луной, меняются только антураж и главные действующие лица :)
> 
> https://youtu.be/ywkGQskUbFk – «Дар»

– Здравствуйте, Игорь Владимирович, проходите, не стойте на пороге, – в конференц-зале, вопреки ожиданиям Игоря, было пусто, только он и один из его непосредственных начальников.

– Добрый день, Вадим Алексеевич, – мужчина пожал руку шефу и, обратив внимание на монитор на стене, а точнее, изображение на нём, спросил: – Что это? Я думал, вы меня сюда не результаты трудов сомнительных фотографов-фантастов разглядывать позвали.

– Это один из городов на границе с населением в полмиллиона – не самый крупный, к счастью, фото было сделано шесть лет назад. Не делайте такое лицо, мы многое предприняли, чтобы не допустить появления таких вот картинок в глобальной сети.

– Но что там случилось? Как будто произошло нападение, или люди с ума посходили и начали всё вокруг крушить.

– Там всего лишь пропало электричество, – Вадим Алексеевич, устало вздохнув, присел в одно из кресел, – один час абсолютной тьмы. И вы правы, в большинстве этих разрушений виноваты обычные люди, их страх, местами – жажда наживы, но это лишь следствие, а вот подтолкнули их к этому именно тьма и город, в котором умерли все механизмы, перестали работать больницы, полицейские участки, не помогли резервные генераторы, даже батарейки в ручных фонариках сели.

– Я всё ещё не понимаю, зачем вы это рассказываете? – Игорь на миг представил, как это, когда вокруг нет ничего электрического, и испугался: пустой, наполненный только серым цветом для него мир. Нет, уж лучше так, лучше видеть, как по проводам течёт ток, как чуть светится батарея в телефоне, а за несколько кварталов отсюда ледяным огнём пылает подстанция, питающая эту часть города. На самом деле для него любой из современных людей светился, как новогодняя ёлка – слишком много приборов, и в каждом хотя бы капелька электричества.

– Вот как раз за этим, – усмехнулся его собеседник, заметив, что он отвлёкся, – вы видите потоки электричества, а он их генерирует и может управлять. Знакомьтесь, Адашев Евгений Николаевич, – на мониторе, висевшем на стене, поверх сюрреалистического пейзажа появилось изображение измождённого молодого человека с аккуратно подстриженным светлыми волосами и усталыми серыми глазами, – таким он был шесть лет назад, последний снимок из имеющихся у нас. Его признали виновным в смерти почти трёхсот человек, хотя никого из них он фактически и пальцем не тронул. Большинство пострадало в авариях, когда встали автомобили и другой транспорт, кто-то погиб на операционном столе из-за того, что отключилась система жизнеобеспечения, рухнули лифты с пассажирами и многое другое, повезло, что хотя бы аэропорт был за городом, и до него отключения не дотянулись. Как вы понимаете, Евгений сразу сбежал, он всегда был очень умным молодым человеком и понимал, во что может для него вылиться подобный случай.

– С чего он вообще решил устроить всем «тёмную»?

– Он не решал, – покачал головой его собеседник, – в лаборатории, в которой он… хм… скажем так, работал, проводили эксперимент, в результате чего он потерял контроль над своими способностями и вытянул все электричество из города, после чего сбежал и вот уже шесть лет весьма успешно скрывается.

– А теперь вы хотите вернуть его к этой самой работе, точнее, экспериментам над ним? – неприязненно продолжил мужчина. Он понимал, что некоторые люди с особыми способностями просто не выживут вне лабораторий, но были и другие, те, которых запирали вроде для их же блага, а на самом деле – чтобы иметь возможность управлять их силой для своих целей. Отчасти ему повезло, в современном мире было достаточно приборов, способных выявить наличие электричества, к чему возиться с живым человеком. И всё же даже его не отпустили полностью – учёба и в дальнейшем работа, всё связано с той лабораторией, где впервые выявили его способности.

– Нет, Игорь Владимирович, – проигнорировав его недовольство, сказал начальник, – на этот раз он нужен нам совершенно для другого. Вы ведь слышали известную байку о метеорите, что стремится к Земле? Так вот, это не выдумки, и чтобы избежать катаклизмов, а то и вовсе уничтожения нашей планеты, нам и нужен Евгений, и как можно скорее.

– И что вы ему предложите? Отсутствие приговора за содеянное? – довольно ядовито поинтересовался Игорь. – Я понимаю, спасение человечества – это великая цель, но люди по природе своей эгоисты, да и инстинкт самосохранения никто не отменял. Думаете, Евгений Николаевич с радостью побежит к вам? И вообще, современных технологий недостаточно для того, чтобы сбить этот метеорит с курса?

– Знаете, чего больше всего в жизни хочет Женя? – Вадим Алексеевич перестал делать вид, что говорит о ком-то незнакомом, выдавая, что знает сбежавшего гораздо лучше, чем хотел показать сначала. – Он с детства мечтает избавиться от своих возможностей, и что бы вы себе ни надумали, Игорь Владимирович, на все эксперименты, что проводили над ним, он дал свое согласие, просто в последний раз всё оказалось несколько не так, как планировалось. А помощь нам даст ему шанс на избавление. И по поводу того, что у нас хватает иных средств… Вы знаете об Ирме, аналитике наших зарубежных коллег? Ну, слышать уж точно должны были. Она просчитывает вероятности, это её талант, и любой другой вариант был признан опасным, а вот электричество, не чистое, конечно, а несколько видоизмененное – напротив, и только Женя на данный момент сможет сгенерировать достаточный заряд.

Игорь молча уселся в одно из кресел и перевел взгляд на экран. Значит, мечтает избавиться. В общем-то, неудивительно, раз у него такая силища – тут или миром править, или забыть, как страшный сон, если не удаётся держать в узде. Сгенерировать достаточный заряд, который не сможет выдать ни одна электростанция…

– То есть у Евгения после этого действа пропадёт его способность, я правильно понимаю? Выложится до донышка? А что с этим? – мужчина кивнул на монитор.

– Да, всё верно, шанс для него потерять способности очень велик, – подтвердил его собеседник и несколько грустно посмотрел на изображение на экране. – Спасение всего населения нашей планеты должно искупить случайно нанесенный урон, вы не находите? Если Женя согласится помочь, обвинения с него снимут, и после того, как всё закончится, он сможет жить нормальной жизнью.

– Хорошо, убедили. И где мне его искать? Аналитики просчитали хотя бы приблизительный район нашей необъятной родины?

– Они исключили города, – улыбнулся Вадим Алексеевич, – и вообще любые населённые пункты и районы вокруг всех электрических станций. Если бы мы могли сами найти его, то нашли бы, Игорь Владимирович, но мы позвали вас, решив, что ваша способность – наш единственный шанс. Мне кажется, он должен сиять для вас настолько сильно, что вы заметите за несколько сотен километров. На данный момент мы предлагаем вам тур по городам, как вы сказали, нашей необъятной родины с возможностью осмотреться. Самолёт будет ждать в аэропорту через три часа, вам хватит времени собраться?

– Как будто у меня есть выбор, – хмыкнул Игорь. – Ещё два вопроса. Расскажите про вашу задумку, что Евгению нужно будет сделать, чтобы повоздействовать на эту летящую к нам бандуру. И вообще о нём, как к нему подступиться, чтобы меня с порога не послали куда подальше, даже не выслушав.

– По сути, ему придется стать батарейкой, как бы это ни звучало. Если вы действительно хотите более глубоко разобраться в процессе, то я могу отправить вам чертежи и схемы построенной машины, не вопрос, – с готовностью откликнулся его собеседник – отчего-то Игорю показалось, что тот и сам не до конца понимает, что же это такое и как оно работает. – А Женя… Прошло шесть лет, думаю, не самых лёгких для него, он мог измениться до неузнаваемости, так что я даже советовать вам не возьмусь, но, опять же, могу предложить почитать информацию о его детстве, работе, проектах.

– Давайте всё, и чертежи, и досье, в самолёте почитаю, – вздохнул Игорь, вставая. – Я не дипломат, конечно, но обещаю сделать всё возможное.

– Я очень на это надеюсь, – улыбнулся Вадим Андреевич и отвлекся на короткий телефонный разговор, прося кого-то подготовить всё необходимое для Игоря. – Он был хорошим парнем, добрым и очень светлым, я надеюсь, что от этого хоть что-то осталось. Удачи вам, Игорь Владимирович, можете подождать здесь, вам скоро принесут бумаги, а я вас покину.

– Спасибо на добром слове, – отозвался мужчина, снова посмотрев на фотографию Евгения.

«Симпатичный, однако, хоть и замученный. Жить бы и горя не знать, на свидания с девушками бегать. Я бы на его месте куда-нибудь в тайгу забился, к медведям, – Игорь хмыкнул, представив себя в лесу, и покачал головой. – Нет, парень, не твоё это, надо тебя вытаскивать, что-то не думаю, что ты испугался последствий содеянного, скорее, сам себя наказал».

Впрочем, о чужих мотивах оставалось только догадываться, пусть догадки и казались верными.

– Игорь Владимирович? – раздался смутно знакомый голос. Мужчина обернулся к вошедшей: и верно, помощница Вадима Алексеевича, Елена, если Игорь не ошибался, у девушки была способность управлять любым офисным оборудованием силой мысли, если уместно так сказать. – Вам просили передать, – продолжила девушка, протягивая Игорю весьма внушительную папку. – А ещё внизу ждет машина, водитель отвезёт вас домой, а потом в аэропорт.

– Спасибо, – мужчина искренне улыбнулся, забирая предложенное, и направился к двери, мимолётно порадовавшись, что никому не придется объяснять свое отсутствие – он давно уже жил один и отношений сейчас ни с кем не имел.

Машина, оказавшаяся обычным такси, действительно ждала внизу, а среди документов нашелся авиабилет чуть ли не на другой конец страны – кажется, шеф решил, что Евгений убрался как можно дальше от места событий, и Игорь, собственно, был с ним полностью согласен.

Собрать вещи несложно, особенно если их особо и нет – лишь необходимый минимум, да и опыт различных командировок, порой с не до конца понятными заданиями, у мужчины был приличный, так что вскоре он уже оказался в аэропорту, а там регистрация, комната ожидания и взлётная полоса, на которой дожидался несколько потрёпанный, но всё ещё достаточно крепкий лайнер. Уже сидя в кресле около иллюминатора, Игорь закопался в папку, разбираясь в чертежах и схемах. Если он правильно понял, построенный прибор в форме огромной спутниковой антенны-тарелки мог перенаправить поданную на него энергию в определённую точку, этакий разряд молнии с земли в небо, и этим как раз и планировалось разрушить летевшую к планете каменюку. Вот только заряд и правда должен был быть колоссальным и единоразовым, накопителями не обойтись, и электростанции не помогут. Похоже, Вадим Алексеевич прав, если Евгений на час полностью обесточил немаленький город, то и выдать такое количество энергии вполне в состоянии. «Только бы жив остался, – мелькнула мысль, – а то великовата цена».

Мужчина вздохнул и открыл следующие документы. Итак, Евгений Николаевич, что о вас известно… Дата рождения, полных двадцать девять лет – на два года моложе его самого, – первое проявление дара-проклятия в десять, ребенок ещё совсем, и как справился? А, понятно, отец – Адашев Николай Степанович, глава одной из лабораторий, наверное, он сыну и помог, он же, видимо, и дальнейшую судьбу решил, хотя, насколько Игорь знал, Адашев был мужиком строгим и как раз горой стоял за то, чтобы не неволить людей со способностями, давать им жить обычной жизнью, значит, и правда Евгений сам свой путь выбрал. На момент пропажи парню было двадцать три, он получил магистерскую степень и собирался продолжать обучение, специальность напрямую связана с электричеством, что и неудивительно – пытался понять природу явления, с которым был неразрывно связан. К делу были добавлены фотографии той самой лаборатории, и, если честно, Игорь не хотел бы там оказаться: чёрная обугленная комната, если в ней был кто-то, кроме Евгения, то он не выжил, но отчёт о жертвах среди учёных умалчивал. О личной жизни парня в деле не было ни единой строки – то ли её не было, то ли она не интересовала следящих. Родители о нынешнем местоположении сына не в курсе, или говорили, что не в курсе – отец прямо заявил, что сына не осуждает, уважает его выбор и искать Евгения не собирается. Все шесть лет никаких известий, судя по снятому не так давно контролю. Игорь задумчиво посмотрел на проплывавшие за стеклом облака и переключился на изучение проектов младшего Адашева. Ничего нового тот не открыл, больше работал с диэлектриками, видимо, пытаясь найти способ обезопасить окружающих от себя, но, кажется, так ничего и не найдя. Если подумать, то Евгений вполне мог бы внести значительный вклад в науку, если бы не был так зациклен на своих проблемах. Кто-то услужливо вложил копию его аттестационной работы – хороший язык, глубокое знание источников и явное умение делать выводы, умный молодой человек, каково такому, должно быть, понимать, что он натворил, пусть и не специально.

– Вы будете обедать? – стюардесса, кажется, не в первый раз задавала этот вопрос, пытаясь добиться реакции от пассажира.

– Что? А, да, конечно, – Игорь захлопнул папку и потер глаза.

Девушка сноровисто расставила тарелки и отошла, а Гор постарался отвлечься и подумать, куда двигаться дальше, после прилёта – не факт, что он заметит Евгения прямо так сразу. Не обязательно, что это вообще будет нужное место, возможно, придется совершить несколько перелётов. Как вообще может выглядеть настолько мощный источник энергии? Пожалуй, должен ослеплять, но отсеять его на фоне остального городского «шума» будет трудно, так что первым делом – выехать на окраину, осмотреться, и так в каждом населённом пункте, куда занесет. Можно ещё проверить непонятные перепады в электрических сетях, кто знает, вдруг повезёт? Пожалуй, с этого можно начать, попросить помощи у коллег, жаль, он не подумал об этом сразу. С другой стороны, над поиском до него работали аналитики, а уж они-то этот вариант первым просмотрели. Игорь несколько приуныл, успокаивая себя только тем, что от него никто не требует немедленных результатов, пусть и затягивать не в его интересах. Стоп, одернул мужчина сам себя, он же к Евгению и подойти-то не сможет в таком случае, просто ослепнет, так что зря он тут себя накручивает, парня просто нужно найти и отчитаться начальству, а для этого достаточно просто полетать-поездить, методично обшаривая указанные аналитиками области отсутствия явной современной деятельности человека. Приняв такое решение, мужчина допил чай и прикрыл глаза, решив немного отдохнуть.

Он умудрился задремать, проснувшись только от просьбы пристегнуть ремни: самолёт заходил на посадку, а значит, скоро можно будет приступить к поиску. Игорь понял, что волнуется и несколько предвкушает это, хотя и не очень-то верит в скорый успех.

При посадке прилично трясло, вроде самолёты в последние годы значительно усовершенствовали, но от этого момента так и не избавились или просто не хотели. Толчея аэропорта, процедура получения багажа – рутина и трата времени, но вот на выходе повезло: его уже ждали – очередной таксист, но что уж придираться.

Разместившись в гостинице, Игорь направился по нужному адресу, где, отметившись и позвонив начальству с сообщением о прибытии, пообщался с коллегами и договорился о плане поисков. Ему пообещали на следующий день выделить служебный вертолёт, чтобы можно было облететь город по широкой дуге и с высоты понять, нет ли где электрических аномалий, и если есть, то определиться с тем, как туда добраться, чтобы проверить их источник. Весьма щедрое предложение, стоит заметить, это позволит порядком сократить время поисков, пусть Игорь предпочёл бы, чтобы они вылетели немедленно. Но время уже прочно шло к вечеру, и стоило отдохнуть, а не геройствовать, чем он и собирался заняться.

Почти две недели поисков, за спиной три крупных города, километры, намотанные на винты, и никакого результата. Игорь сидел в кресле рядом с пилотом и следил за проплывающими внизу верхушками деревьев. Тайга без конца и края, лента реки справа и полное отсутствие хоть какого-то электричества.

Вертолёт пошёл на второй круг, большего радиуса, и Гор снова сосредоточился, шаря взглядом по лесу.

– Стоп, – он коснулся чужого локтя, – зависните тут.

Внизу виднелось какое-то селение – с десяток домов, приток той самой реки неподалёку, полное отсутствие проводов и работающие на топливе переносные генераторы. Но Игорь заинтересовался не этим, а неяркой вспышкой у одного из крайних домов – как будто был выпущен небольшой разряд электричества.

– Странно, никогда такого не видел, – ещё одна короткая вспышка, с такой высоты толком не разобрать, что там происходит.

Нужно вниз, вот только прямо сейчас, или всё же закончить запланированный путь и добраться по земле? Дорога есть, пусть и проселочная, от города довольно далеко. Посадить вертолёт прямо посреди селения – весьма эпатажно, в духе старых боевиков, которые Игорь не очень-то и любил: уж больно идиотски выглядели некоторые поступки главных героев, – но бессмысленно и опасно. Если эта аномалия – действительно Евгений, то ему ничего не будет стоить поджарить их в этой летающей консервной банке, стоит только коснуться грунта.

– Сделайте круг чуть в стороне, чтобы было похоже на обычный облёт пожарных, и возвращаемся, – сказал он пилоту, не отводя взгляд от места, где в последний раз видел вспышку, собираясь в городе взять машину и вернуться в одиночку – казалось, так будет проще.

Вертолёт пострекотал дальше, а Игорь неудобно вывернулся, чтобы видеть селение и прикинуть, сколько потребуется времени на дорогу. Странная всё же картинка… Но, с другой стороны, почему он решил, что живой человек, пусть и накачанный электричеством под завязку, должен выглядеть как что-то из виденного раньше? Может, так и правильно? Если, конечно, это не какой-то новый прибор с суперсовременным аккумулятором. Мужчина хмыкнул: в такой глуши едва ли стоит ожидать подобного.

Вернувшись в город, он первым делом раздобыл себе самый простой из возможных внедорожник – без лишних наворотов по электрической части, да ещё и на дизеле, хотя едва ли бы это на самом деле помогло, но лучше дать себе хоть минимальный шанс. Коллеги выдали ему карту, а пилот вертолёта помог найти на ней нужную дорогу. По всему выходило, что до места он доберется в глубоких сумерках, но ждать Игорь не хотел. Взяв с собой немного провизии и закинув вещи в багажник – кто знает, вдруг придётся ещё по лесу за Евгением побегать, – мужчина отправился на поиски.

Где-то за пару километров от селения, если Игорь, конечно, не ошибся в подсчётах, рядом с дорогой среди стоящих стеной деревьев вновь показалась знакомая вспышка, и машина заглохла. Всё, что оставалось мужчине – это выйти из ставшего бесполезным хламом автомобиля.

– Может, я параноик, – услышал он хриплый голос: кажется, его обладатель с трудом вспоминал как это – говорить, – но поверить в то, что вертолёт здесь просто так летал, не могу. Ты же понимаешь, что не сможешь притащить меня в город, правда?

– И не собирался, – хмыкнул Гор, – мне жизнь дорога. Я поговорить хотел для начала, меня Игорь зовут, кстати, – мужчина благоразумно не двигался и держал руки на виду, позволяя рассмотреть себя и пытаясь понять, что чувствует. Мелкие волоски на теле чуть приподнялись, по спине пробежал табун мурашек: похоже, заряженность Евгения – а это точно был он – весьма оригинально на него действовала.

– Здравствуй, Игорь, я Евгений, и я убийца, – хмыкнул всё ещё скрытый под тенью деревьев и не спешивший подходить мужчина, – и явно не лучший собеседник. Так что давай я заведу тебе машину, и ты уедешь отсюда на максимально возможной скорости: чего бы тебе не пообещали, жизнь дороже.

– Прозвучало так, будто ты маньяк, – спокойно ответил Игорь, – а не запутавшийся в себе и своем даре человек. Тебе привет от Вадима Алексеевича, кстати, он о тебе весьма лестно отзывался, – Гор подумал, что если Евгений поймёт, что незваный гость знает, кого встретил, разговор пойдет чуть легче.

– Вадим рассказывал тебе сказки о несчастном запутавшемся мальчике? – уже порядком сгустившуюся темноту осветил слабый разряд электричества: кажется, упоминание о начальнике несколько вывело Евгения из равновесия. – Он любит такие истории… Излишне, на мой взгляд. Зачем он тебя отправил?

Игорь поёжился, чувствуя себя так, будто этот разряд прошёл не в паре метров от него, а совсем рядом.

– Нет, не рассказывал. По его словам ты просто хочешь жить обычной жизнью, и он хочет тебе в этом помочь. В машине лежит папка с документами, там вся собранная информация о том, зачем меня отправили на поиски, твоих знаний должно с лихвой хватить, чтобы разобраться.

– А ещё какая-нибудь хрень с транквилизатором в комплекте… – недоверчиво буркнул Женя. – Вадим уже допомогался, спасибо, хватит.

И всё же, несмотря на свое недоверие, к машине мужчина подошёл, только жестом прося Игоря отойти дальше, и что-то подсказывало, что не из-за боязни за свою жизнь, скорее, не хотел причинить вред. В темноте читать не очень-то весело, так что Гору удалось увидеть ещё одно проявление чужого дара – вроде просто зажёгшаяся лампочка, но на самом деле сколько труда нужно, чтобы не спалить её случайным перепадом напряжения? Кажется, Евгений контролировал себя намного лучше, чем пытался продемонстрировать.

Пока он читал, у Игоря была возможность внимательно разглядеть, как изменился тот изнеможённый парень с фотографии. Что ж, свежий воздух явно пошел ему на пользу, как и физический труд, Евгений раздался в плечах, исчезли усталые круги под глазами, да и аккуратная стрижка тоже осталась в прошлом, теперь он собирал отросшие волосы в хвост – наверное, в такой глуши нереально найти парикмахера, Игорь хмыкнул от абсурдности этой мысли.

– Насколько эта информация правдива?

– Слухи о метеорите начали циркулировать около года назад, – Гор не видел смысла скрывать что-либо. – Учёные, конечно, в один голос заявили, что просчитанная ими траектория его движения проходит далеко от Земли, но тем не менее просочились обратные данные. Я особо не вникал, у меня другая сфера деятельности, да и не настолько высокий уровень допуска, но одно могу сказать точно: что-то масштабное всё-таки построили и явно провели какие-то испытания.

– Которые и притянули булыжник к Земле, – иронично добавил Евгений. – И что? Я должен проникнуться и потопать в лабораторию в центре очередного города с населением в пару миллионов? Как давно у нас невинные люди не умирали, заскучали уже от этого.

– Да нет, эту тарелку возвели в стороне от жилья, – покачал головой Игорь. – Тебя хотят попросить поработать в некотором роде батарейкой, сил как раз хватит. В теории, по расчетам аналитиков – есть одна мадам, у нее совпадения девяносто восемь процентов, – от летящей глыбы останется несколько относительно безопасных для нас обломков, а ты станешь обычным человеком. Да, и с тебя в таком случае снимаются все обвинения, – мужчина понимал, что Евгению, судя по всему, это не слишком-то и нужно, но уточнить стоило.

– Как красиво и гладко звучит, но знаешь, что у нас будет в итоге? Эти самые два процента, и мы сами уничтожаем Землю без помощи летающих в космосе предметов. Такая странная дилемма: согласись и получи всё, чего хочешь, откажись и умрёшь, если бы она ещё была действительно настоящей. Мне нужно подумать, – он даже бровью не повёл, а машина завелась, словно над ней поколдовал кто. – Ты в город будешь возвращаться?

– Ночь почти, не думаю, что это хорошая идея, но куда деваться, – Игорь понимал, что просить о большем глупо, хорошо уже то, что он вообще нашёл Евгения и тот его выслушал. – Надеюсь, ты не сбежишь в ещё большую глухомань?

– Садись, и поехали, – словно не слыша его слов, сказал Женя. – Хотя стоило оставить тебя ночевать среди тайги в сдохшей машине, чтобы не ввязывался в сомнительные мероприятия, – сам он не стал задерживаться и устроился на пассажирском сиденье. – Тебя долго ждать?

– Не думаю, что ты собираешься в город, – отлепившийся от дерева Гор сел за руль, – я прав?

– Вперёд езжай, – отмахнулся тот, – там скоро поворот будет направо, и ещё немного по очень убитой дороге.

– То есть ты живёшь не в том селении, что было видно сверху, – заметил Игорь.

– Конечно, нет, я никогда не подверг бы их такой опасности. Не уверен, что и тебя стоит к себе тащить.

– А я не уверен, что ты не в состоянии держать себя в руках.

– И с чего бы такие мысли? – хмыкнул Евгений. – Чего бы ты там в моем деле ни начитался, это просто чужое мнение, Игорь, и местами приукрашенные отчёты. Если бы я не считал, что опасен, не сидел бы в разваливающейся хибаре на краю мира.

Гор промолчал, тем более что впереди показался тот самый поворот, и приходилось полностью сосредоточиться на и правда паршивой дороге. Мимо дома он, наверное, проехал бы, если бы не горевший там тусклый свет.

– Заходи, – без особого энтузиазма предложил Женя, когда они вышли из машины и оказались у весьма прочной двери. Сам мужчина не стал ждать реакции на свои слова и поспешил в дом, словно ему было неуютно под открытым небом.

Игорь с некоторым любопытством осмотрел «хибару», понимая, что Евгений несколько покривил душой, давая такое определение. Да, дом явно был старым, но добротным, за ним следили и латали по мере сил. Впрочем, долго стоять снаружи смысла не было, так что Гор заглушил мотор, прихватил сумки из багажника и потянул на себя довольно тяжёлую дверь.

В доме было тепло, а ещё горела лампочка под немного закопчённым потолком, вот только к ней не подходил ни один провод. Женя уже возился у древней электрической плиты с выгоревшей частью – кажется, её когда-то капитально замкнуло.

– Ты голоден? – спросил он не оборачиваясь. – Не то чтобы я привык кормить незваных гостей, но куда деваться.

– Я тоже не с пустыми руками, – Игорь опустил сумку на табурет у стола и сел на второй. – Может, помочь чем, готовить я умею.

– Сиди на месте, ладно? – попросил Евгений. – Мне достаточно трудно сосредотачиваться, когда рядом посторонние, ты же не хочешь получить шаровую молнию в лоб, – он принялся что-то нарезать, и скоро в доме приятно запахло едой. – Омлет с овощами, – озвучил мужчина, опуская перед гостем тарелку, – чайник закипел, кружки над мойкой, налей себе сам. Одолжишь телефон? – без паузы добавил он.

– Держи, – вещь с заранее разблокированным экраном опустилась на стол, а Игорь занялся завариванием чая из, судя по всему, каких-то лесных трав.

Женя поспешно подхватил мобильник, пробегая пальцем по цифрам – кому бы он ни звонил, номер помнил наизусть, – и вышел, чтобы Игорь не слышал разговора, вернулся задумчивый минут через десять.

– Прости, он сломался, – перед мужчиной опустился оплавленный и покорёженный телефон, – думаю, лаборатория, на которую ты работаешь, возместит убытки, – Евгений присел на свободный стул, внимательно вглядываясь в Игоря, а тот вновь почувствовал, как наэлектризовывается воздух. – Ну и как я выгляжу для тебя? – кажется, за не очень длинный разговор он успел узнать многое, и о своем госте – в том числе.

– Мда, – Гор, не спеша отвечать, подхватил остатки мобильника за краешек. – Ладно, карту восстановить можно, а аппарат всё равно хотел поменять, – кусок пластика, стекла и металла точным броском полетел в ведро, в которое Евгений не так давно отправил мусор. – Выглядишь как обычный человек, только микроразряды ощущаются, а что?

– Просто стало интересно, тебя ведь послали на мои поиски именно из-за этой способности – видеть электричество везде, любое его проявление, – он поднял руку, глядя, как на кончиках пальцев появляются синие всполохи разрядов, словно любовался этой картиной.

– Я не тебя увидел, – покачал головой Игорь, – а необычную активность в поселке. Что, кстати, это было, не поделишься?

– Не знаю. Я заряжаю для них аккумуляторы, солнце с этим не очень хорошо справляется, да и с топливом здесь трудно. Может, ты как раз видел этот момент.

– Наверное. Ну что, убедился, что силком тебя никто не потянет?

– Меня, знаешь ли, трудно куда-то силком утянуть.

– Тогда зачем была эта демонстрация?

– Какая? – Евгений поднялся и отошёл в сторону, начиная готовить себе чай – всё происходящее напрочь отбило аппетит, а вот выпить чего-нибудь горячего он не отказался бы.

– Все. Машина, телефон, молнии в руке, – странно, но страшно Игорю не было, Евгений скорее будоражил.

– Я защищался, – отмахнулся тот, – к тому же телефон и правда пострадал из-за избытка чувств. А молнии… Тебе же понравилось, так что извиняться я точно не собираюсь.

Гор хмыкнул и уточнил:

– Тогда начнём сначала? Захаров Игорь Владимирович, приятно познакомиться, – мужчина отодвинул чашку и протянул руку.

– Правда? – хмыкнул Женя, но всё же не стал упрямиться и отставил в сторону кружку, которую едва успел наполнить. – Ну, здравствуй, Захаров Игорь Владимирович, будем знакомы, – и коснулся протянутой ладони.

Гора от рукопожатия буквально прошибло разрядом по позвоночнику – не сильно, но ощутимо, и мужчина как-то резко одновременно вспомнил и про казнь на электрическом стуле, и про одну из сексуальных практик с прикладыванием электродов к чувствительным местам. Разжав пальцы, Игорь прислушался к ощущениям и понял, что руку немного покалывает, но скорее приятно, чем как-то ещё.

– Странно, я уверен, что на поверхности моей кожи не было электричества, но тебя как будто всё равно током ударило. Знаешь что, держись-ка ты чуть в стороне, не хочу причинить вред.

– Это, наверное, моя особенность шалит, – задумчиво отозвался Игорь. – Всё в порядке, не переживай.

– Я думал, ты только видишь электричество. Что-то утаил от куратора?

– Я тоже так думал. По крайней мере раньше такого не было.

– Интересно, ты уже явно вышел из того возраста, когда открываются новые аспекты способности. Позволишь? – он потянулся вперед, останавливая движение буквально за секунду до прикосновения.

– Конечно.

– Говори, что чувствуешь, – попросил Евгений, обхватывая чужое запястье и касаясь точки биения пульса, – например, теперь, – по пальцам пробежали уже знакомые всполохи.

– Слабый разряд, меньше, чем в первый раз, как от хорошей батарейки, – ответил на первую фразу Игорь. – Уже сильнее, – на всполохи. – Стоп, добавишь – и будешь заводить мне сердце.

– Странно, – Женя мгновенно отдернул руку: вред причинять он не собирался, – я даже близко не подошел к опасной для человека грани, так не должно быть. Или я просто отвык работать с людьми, а не с предметами. Впрочем, к чему эта внезапно проснувшаяся тяга к знаниям… Чай остыл, – он отошел к столику у мойки, где до сих пор стояла его чашка.

– Или это я всё-таки ненормальный, – хмыкнул Гор, понимая, что, несмотря на бредовость ситуации, не отказался бы ещё раз почувствовать прикосновение именно этой руки.

– Нормальным никого из нас не назвать, – пожал плечами Евгений, и мигнула лампочка как индикатор того, что слова его задели. – Я помогу с этой бредовой идеей спасения человечества, но через два дня, мне нужно завершить свои дела. За это время тебе придётся выбить у своего начальства самолёт – частный, военный, мне плевать, главное чтобы там не было пассажиров, кроме меня, и приличную дозу транквилизаторов. Это мои условия.

– Собираешься проспать всю дорогу? – Игорь задумчиво посмотрел в темноту за окном. – Завтра с утра уеду в город, там разберусь с транспортом. Будет тебе самолёт.

– Не проспать, а просто быть спокойным-спокойным, – улыбнулся Женя. – А вот спать мне нельзя, когда я на взводе, знаешь, есть такая древняя игра, мне очень нравится фраза из нее: «Город засыпает, просыпается мафия». Вот примерно так всё и происходит.

– Понятно. Что ж, остаётся надеяться, что Ирма и на этот раз не ошиблась, и ты сможешь жить обычной жизнью, – Гору нравилась его «особенность», но не все известные способности были настолько же безопасными, и не все с ними смирялись, поэтому мужчина вполне понимал желание Евгения избавиться от неё.

– Будем надеяться, – с горькой усмешкой согласился Женя. – Давай устраиваться на ночь. У меня как-то не очень с гостями, сам понимаешь, впрочем, есть старый армейский спальник, можешь устроиться на полу. Прости, но играть в гостеприимного хозяина и предлагать уступить свою кровать я не собираюсь.

– Да я как-то особо на это и не рассчитывал, – Гор усмехнулся, одним глотком допил чай и встал. – Доставай свой спальник, я пока посуду помою.

– Оставь на столе, а? – недовольно поморщился Евгений: для него всё это вмешательство на личную территорию и так слишком тяжело ощущалось, а уж когда гость пытается выполнить обязанности хозяина… – Ищи лучше более удобный участок пола, – он улыбнулся, пытаясь показать, что шутит.

Спальник нашелся быстро, на одном из шкафов – собственно, Женя совсем недавно просушивал его после недельной прогулки по лесу, так что прекрасно знал, где искать.

– Вот, держи.

– Спасибо.

Игорь всё же убрал всё со стола, но не больше, и забрал предложенное. Выбирать особо не приходилось, пол везде одинаковый, так что он просто расположился у противоположной стены, чтобы не мешать хозяину. Евгений тоже не возился слишком долго, улёгся на свое место, погасил лампочку и затих.

Гор лежал, слушая тихое дыхание и шорох ветвей за окном, и думал. Если честно, то мужчине казалось, что уговаривать Евгения придется дольше, напирать на то, что его способность может приносить не только вред, вольно или невольно, но и пользу, причём не только ему самому. И вообще, сложившееся впечатление хоть и было о человеке, бывшем таким шесть лет назад, но всё же основные черты характера не должны сильно меняться, только если усиливаться… Странно всё это. Кстати о странностях – мысли перескочили на необычную реакцию на прикосновения. Что такое удар током, Игорь знал не понаслышке, но то, что он почувствовал полчаса назад, было не совсем им, да и Евгений, судя по всему, не собирался причинять ему ощутимый вред. В общем, дело ясное, что дело тёмное, и пора уже спать.

Пока он пытался уснуть, Женя старался хотя бы лежать спокойно, уже заранее попрощавшись со сном этой ночью. Он и правда плохо контролировал свои способности во взвинченном состоянии и, отрубившись сейчас, рисковал просто прибить своего гостя, тем более если учесть, что тот оказался странно чувствительным к электричеству. Этот феномен мог бы легко занять Женю на всю ночь, но сейчас было не до этого. Евгений не мог забыть разговор с отцом – естественно, мужчина позвонил ему, а кому ещё можно было настолько доверять, чтобы попросить подтверждения рассказа? Женька так дико соскучился по его голосу и по голосу матери, что слышался чуть в стороне, что готов был выслушать ещё более прочувственную речь о своих умственных способностях, лишь бы отец не замолкал. Конечно, Адашев-старший испугался, что звонок отследят, он не был в курсе того, зачем ищут сына, поэтому и ругался, а потом, узнав от него новости, передал трубку матери, по-деловому пообещав всё выяснить как можно быстрее. Мать пыталась заполнить паузу торопливым сбивчивым рассказом о том, как они здесь живут, о том, чего добились мелкие, хотя какие они теперь мелкие, а Женя слушал, понимал, что собеседнице хочется услышать и его голос, узнать, что всё с ним хорошо, но не мог и слова сказать. «Возвращайся домой, пожалуйста, Женечка, возвращайся домой», – со слезами попросила она, прежде чем передать трубку отцу, и мужчина понял, что сделает всё, чтобы вернуться.

Так что наплевать ему было на все посулы Игоря и на подсунутую папку, в которой действительно содержалась правдивая информация, он просто хотел домой к тем, кого любил, и собирался сделать для этого всё возможное.

Евгений всё же вырубился – ненадолго, но этого хватило: сны в таком состоянии были давно известны, так что неудивительно, что скоро мужчина вскочил с криком. В воздухе пахло озоном, а на кончиках пальцев неохотно гасли синие всполохи.

– Игорь? – испуганно позвал Женя. – Ты там жив?

– Вполне, – отозвался тот, – только похож на ежа, волосы так же дыбом. Наверное, пойду я в машине посплю, чтобы не нервировать, – раздался шорох.

– Ты действительно думаешь, что в машине легче будет, если я себя опять контролировать не смогу? – хмыкнул Женя. – Едва ли. Так что лежи спокойно, можешь и вовсе на кровать перебраться, а я, пожалуй, сделаю вид, что у меня бессонница.

Гор вздохнул, расчесался пятернёй, чуть пригладив шевелюру, и уселся поудобнее.

– Тогда будем делать вид оба. У тебя кофе случайно нет?

– Нет, только успокоительные сборы, – хмыкнул Евгений. – Налить, чтобы ты всё же вырубился? – он поднялся с кровати и поспешно оделся в темноте, не рискуя сейчас даже пытаться играть с электричеством. Чиркнула спичка по коробку, но даже такой маленький огонёк ослепил, а от зажёгшихся чуть позже трёх свечей в древнем подсвечнике стало достаточно светло, пусть углы комнаты по-прежнему скрывались во мраке. – Так что? Заваривать?

– Не нужно, спасибо, – Игорь по-прежнему сидел, прислонившись к стене, и внимательно смотрел на собеседника. – Можно дурацкий вопрос?

– Да хоть десять, раз ты спать не собираешься.

– Насколько я понял из досье, раньше ты вполне контролировал себя во время сна. У тебя возросла сила, или это на нервной почве после того случая?

– Ты видел, как умирают люди от воздействия электричества? – резко спросил Женя, он всё же добрался до чайника и теперь пытался вскипятить воду, не угробив его. – Наверное, да, с твоей-то способностью… А хоть раз видел, чтобы они мгновенно превращались в пепел? После такого не то что силу перестанешь контролировать, но и вообще спать. К тому же тогда всё конкретно пошло не так, во всём.

– Кто-то послабее духом на твоём месте вообще бы вечным сном уснул, – буркнул Гор. – Извини, ворошить прошлое – плохая идея.

– Мне как-то один академик сказал, что мне вообще умирать нельзя, – улыбнулся Женя, выглядел он немного спокойней; щёлкнул чайник, и мужчина достал кружки, – потому что никто не знает, куда в таком случае денется всё то электричество, которое я в себе собрать успел. Давай я тебе хотя бы простого чаю заварю?

– Завари, – Гор всё-таки поднялся и, аккуратно сложив спальник, сел за стол. В неубранной сумке нашёлся пакетик с орехами и сухофруктами – вполне подходит для ночного перекуса. – И что, ты собирался всю жизнь прожить вот так, в лесной почти избушке?

– А ты видишь другие варианты? – без агрессии спросил Женя, наливая в кружки кипяток и бросая туда по щепотке из разных коробок. – Я бы, собственно, и от камеры не отказался, вот только никто не сможет обеспечить достаточную защиту для остальных заключённых и охраны.

– Угу, а так камера в лесу, среди деревьев. И будет у нас через полвека второй Тунгусский метеорит, – хмыкнул Игорь. – Хорошо хоть МЧС-ники регулярно летают. Хотя ты прав, выбора-то особого и нет…

– Вроде нашелся, – Женя поставил перед ним кружку, – будем надеяться, что сработает или хотя бы избавит меня от этой дурной способности, прости уж за честность. Пей, не успокоительное.

– Это сейчас, а год назад? – Гор одернул себя: не хотел же вспоминать былое. – Спасибо.

– Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я тебе пожаловался на свою тяжёлую жизнь? – иронично спросил Евгений. – Она у меня хотя бы есть, это уже хорошо.

– Можешь и пожаловаться, я не психолог, но выслушать могу. Эффект попутчика, – Игорь улыбнулся и осторожно отпил из чашки.

– Да ладно тебе, чужие беды неинтересны людям, к тому же тебе больше не обязательно быть со мной милым, своего ты уже добился.

Гор аж поперхнулся.

– Милым? Издеваешься, что ли? Я просто выполняю свою работу, и моё к тебе отношение никаким боком сюда не относится.

– То есть ты не пытаешься мне понравиться, а просто по-человечески интересуешься моими делами? – хмыкнул Женя. – Что ж, может, и так. Прости, но я не все шесть лет здесь живу, и есть причины во всём искать подвох.

– Неужели я похож на агента контрразведки, выманивающего через постель нужные данные? – окончательно развеселился Игорь. – Извини, нервное, наверное, последствия моих ощущений и твоего выброса. Гхм, о чем это я. Да, просто интересуюсь, без какого-либо подтекста.

– Про постель я не говорил, – фыркнул Евгений, – и, кстати, я до такого бы и не додумался.

– Да просто пытались меня уговорить втереться в доверие к организатору одной масштабной гадости, – Гор поморщился, вспоминая давние события, – вот и пришлось к слову.

– О, воспоминания о былых подвигах пошли, – улыбнулся Женя. – Я думал, лаборатории в такое не ввязываются, если честно, хотя, как говорил один знакомый, нашим миром уже давно правят учёные, а не политики.

– Я не только со своей лабораторией сотрудничаю, ещё со спасателями, а они иногда дополнительные задачки подкидывают. С чего, ты думаешь, я на служебных вертолётах две недели круги над лесом наворачивал?

– С высочайшего разрешения Вадима, например.

– Высочайшее разрешение Вадима Алексеевича потребуется при твоём комфортном перемещении к нужному месту, – покачал головой Игорь. – А так – справляйтесь своими силами, начальство тоже не всемогущее.

– Это начальство просто привыкло всё на плечи инициативных подчинённых перекладывать и отвыкло решать проблемы. Даже представить боюсь, что с ним станет, если получит ещё более высокий пост.

– А получит, и звёздочку на погоны – за оперативное устранение угрозы всему миру, – Гор невесело улыбнулся и допил чай. – У тебя к нему какие-то личные счёты, что ли?

– Счёты – едва ли, я даже благодарен ему отчасти за полезный опыт. Впрочем, прошлое прошлому. Тебе чаю подлить?

– Давай, он вкусный. Слушай, а если ты не все годы тут обитал, как тебя раньше-то не нашли?

– Бегал быстро и по странным траекториям, людям разным помогал, получая в ответ услуги. Собираешься от правительства скрываться? Могу быстренько набросать инструкцию.

– Да нет, не собираюсь пока, просто интересно. Ладно, замнём для ясности. О чем там ещё нейтральном можно поговорить, чтобы в сон не тянуло? – задумался мужчина, уставившись на огонёк свечи.

– Ложись лучше спать, – посоветовал Женя, – я и днём выспаться смогу, а тебе с утра за руль.

– Я тоже днём могу отоспаться, – хмыкнул Игорь, – ты же два дня на сборы просил. Впрочем, мне и правда не стоит навязывать свое общество больше необходимого. Спасибо за чай, – он поставил кружку в раковину и занялся подготовкой спального места.

Евгений хотел бы возразить, что чужое общество, особенно общество Игоря, его не напрягает, но врать из вежливости не хотелось. Нет, Гор был приятным мужчиной и пытался быть хорошим собеседником, просто Женя, кажется, отвык от компании, какой бы она ни была.

– Хороших снов, – пожелал он, уставившись в свою кружку. – Во сколько тебя разбудить?

– Если сам не проснусь, то в шесть, чтобы к началу рабочего дня вернуться, – Игорь устроился поудобнее и закрыл глаза. – Спасибо за беседу.

– Было бы за что. Я давно перестал быть приятным собеседником. Спи.

Гор только хмыкнул себе под нос и затих, почти сразу уснув. А Женя так и остался сидеть за кружкой с чаем и стараться ни о чем не думать, а главное – не вспоминать.

Проснулся Игорь от уже ставшего знакомым ощущения находящегося рядом приличного заряда электричества.

– И правда ёжик, – фыркнул Евгений, отводя в сторону руку и гася синие всполохи. – Вставай, уже полседьмого, завтрак готов.

– Рад, что повеселил, – Гор попытался пригладить волосы, но потерпел фиаско и, махнув на это рукой, поднялся. – Сейчас, умоюсь только.

– Да сколько угодно, – пожал плечами Женя, отходя.

Возился Игорь недолго, и вот уже мужчины сидели за столом. Быстро позавтракав, Гор подхватил сумку и уточнил:

– Когда к тебе можно будет заехать с новостями? По мере их получения или сразу через два дня, как и просил?

– Мне всё равно, хочешь туда-сюда мотаться – мотайся, нет – так заберёшь, когда транспорт готов будет.

– Понятно. До встречи, – и Гор вышел на улицу.

– Удачи, – сказал Женя, не собираясь даже двигаться с места и не заботясь о том, услышит его ушедший или нет.

Машина завелась с пол-оборота, как будто и не было вчерашних приключений, и Игорь, осторожно развернувшись, поехал обратно в город.

Евгений оказался прав, начальство в лице Вадима Алексеевича, уже откуда-то узнавшего, что поиски увенчались успехом, развило бурную деятельность и пообещало найти и транспорт, и успокоительное, причём о его количестве или качестве не было спрошено – кажется, и так знали. Гор, на фоне приятной новости уточнив, как ему добираться – прямых рейсов отсюда не было, а тем же маршрутом добираться было мало желания, – получил ответ, что в таком случае мог бы составить компанию Жене, если тот не будет против – вроде знакомы уже, и Игорь жив-здоров. Мужчина вздохнул, решив сначала уточнить у собственно причины своего здесь пребывания, и отключился, пообещав ждать звонка. Тянуть с визитом не стоило, в случае отказа улететь можно было на следующий день или ждать рейса ещё неделю, так что Гор решил сразу же вернуться обратно в лесной домик: в конце концов, его ведь не гнали прочь и дали возможность выбирать, вот он и выбрал.

За дорогой и всеми этими выяснениями прошло почти полдня, и Игорь, не желая злоупотреблять чужим гостеприимством, сначала пообедал и только потом снова сел за руль. Решение оказалось верным ещё и потому, что дома Евгения не было, хотя и замка на двери – тоже. То ли мужчина только вышел, то ли не считал нужным закрывать дверь. Гор, немного подумав, присел у стола, собираясь подождать хозяина дома – машину тот всё равно увидит, а торчать неизвестно сколько на улице было бы неинтересно, – и уставился в окно.

– Да, конечно, входи, располагайся удобнее, чувствуй себя как дома, – иронично сказал Евгений, появляясь в дверях. С момента приезда Игоря прошло уже пару часов, и мужчина начал уставать от ожидания. – Что-то забыл, или Вадим так боится, что я свалю, что решил отправить тебя следить за мной? – Женя выглядел нервным: кажется, день у него тоже выдался не самым лёгким.

– Я ничего не трогал, если что, – спокойно отозвался Гор, переведя на него взгляд. – Самолёт будет, только у меня маленькое уточнение: ты один полетишь, или мне можно будет присоединиться? Просто если нет, то придется тут ещё неделю куковать, – по здравому размышлению Игорь решил пропустить завтрашний рейс – сначала стоило всё же отправить Женю.

Евгений внимательно на него посмотрел, словно прикидывая, что ответить, а потом всё так же молча залил чайник и включил: кажется, это его успокаивало, помогало думать.

– Вроде на самоубийцу не похож… Ты понимаешь, что может случиться, если я не удержу силу в воздухе? Шансов выжить не будет. Пилоты – понятно, у них вариантов нет, а вот ты… Но если готов рискнуть, то можешь лететь. Чай будешь?

– Ты же вроде собирался нажраться какой-то дряни и быть спокойным, как удав?

– И по-прежнему собираюсь, если что. Но случаи разные бывают, я не могу дать достаточно гарантий.

Игорь вздохнул, отведя глаза.

– Ладно, я ещё подумаю, пока время есть. Ты чай из вежливости предложил или искренне?

– Чтобы травануть тебя и свалить. Не говори ерунды, так будешь или нет?

– Угу, маньяк со стажем… Буду, – уже громче.

– С шестилетним, – бросил Женя и занялся чаем, добавив себе в кружку что-то пряно пахнущее.

– Вот сейчас уже ты ерунду говоришь. Знаешь, есть такое понятие в уголовном кодексе – убийство по неосторожности, это как раз твой случай. Да, грызть себя можно сколько угодно, но от тебя тогда ничего не зависело, – Гор понимал, что, возможно, сейчас снова увидит молнии в чужих руках, но и промолчать не смог.

– Тебе Вадим не говорил, что я давал согласие на каждый эксперимент? Должен был, он любит это повторять. Так вот, я и на последний согласился, хотя видел, что с ним что-то не так, что с расчётами беда, но поставил свое желание освободиться выше всего этого. Но в одном ты прав, все эти люди в городе – это случайность, трагическая, страшная, но случайность, а вот те, кто был в лаборатории – совсем другое дело, я мог хотя бы выставить их из комнаты, когда понял, что теряю контроль, мог бы успеть. Так что давай не будем рассуждать на тему виновен-невиновен. Ответ очевиден, – он поставил перед собеседником кружку и сел напротив.

– Так почему не выставил? – поднял бровь Игорь, с удовольствием вдыхая травяной запах. – Отомстил за всё хорошее?

– Испугался, – неохотно признался Женя, – а когда крикнул, чтобы убирались, было уже поздно.

– Так попытался же, значит, на самом деле не хотел их смерти. Вердикт – невиновен. Маньяк, тоже мне. Запустишь эту чёртову антенну, спасёшь планету и искупишь свои грехи, – Игорь давно уже был реалистом и довольно цинично относился к жизни, особенно видя столько всего на обеих работах.

– Не убедил. Давай останемся при своих, хорошо? Ты остаёшься сегодня или обратно в город?

– Куда мне оставаться, ты ж опять спать не будешь. Уеду, конечно.

– На самом деле я ужин собираюсь начать готовить, вот и спрашиваю, чтобы знать, рассчитывать на тебя или нет. А так да, гости ночью – не очень весёлый вариант, – Евгений улыбнулся, – хотя ёжик из тебя и правда классный выходит.

– Тогда я обнаглею и посижу ещё немного, уеду позже. Должен же я получить компенсацию за почти три часа скучного ожидания, – рассмеялся Игорь. – Помощь не предлагаю, не хочу очередного отказа, – добавил он, допив чай.

– А ты небезнадёжен, – хмыкнул Женя, отходя к плите. – Кстати, а мобильника нового у тебя случайно нет?

– Случайно есть, и даже недорогой, не так жалко. Только можно я сначала карту из него достану, а уже потом ты его угробишь, ладно?

– Да не буду я его гробить, – отмахнулся Евгений. – Дашь позвонить после ужина?

– Конечно. Завтра, кстати, ты меня не увидишь, приеду послезавтра с утра, самолёт обещали к полудню.

– Надо же, один день без тебя, я же так соскучиться успею, – хмыкнул Женя между делом. За шесть лет он так и не научился толком готовить – несколько простых блюд, и всё, да этого и хватало, на самом деле, для него самого, а вот гостя с какого-то счастья хотелось побаловать, оставалось понять, чем.

– Польщён, – хмыкнул Гор, – и теперь просто обязан полететь с тобой, дабы скрасить твое одиночество.

– Да-да, бесстрашный ёжик, я уже понял, – несколько отстранённо сказал Евгений: он наконец определился с тем, что будет готовить, и теперь оставалось ничего не перепутать.

– Я не бесстрашный, я ответственный. И, похоже, будет у меня новое прозвище в лаборатории… – улыбнулся Игорь. – И не самое плохое.

– Ты и в лаборатории собираешься за мной таскаться? – уточнил Женя. Не то чтобы он был против, рядом с Игорем было достаточно спокойно, но он не хотел причинить мужчине вред.

– Нет, зачем? Нашим белым халатам достаточно даже случайно услышать что-нибудь необычное, и всё, приклеится намертво.

– Ладно, будем щадить твои чувства и не озвучивать прозвища при посторонних.

– Да я не против, это лучше, чем банальный «Индикатор», и непонятнее.

– Индикатор? Неужели это всё, на что хватило твоих коллег? – фыркнул Женя. – Очень скучные, по ходу, ребята.

– Со мной не было необычных историй, – пожал плечами Гор, – вот и не придумали.

– Может, и к лучшему? А то кто знает, где бы отличился, – Евгений чуть убавил температуру конфорки и вернулся за стол: пока его внимание будущему ужину не было необходимо.

– Может. А тебя как называли, если не секрет?

– По имени. Знаешь, так тоже бывает. Нет, они, конечно, пытались, но как-то не очень успешно, не цеплялось. Есть, конечно, и официальное обозначение, как у всех, объект сколько-то сотен что-то, но вот так называть было вообще не принято, во всяком случае у нас.

– Ну да, как заключённого, – поморщился Игорь. – Впрочем, ну их, этих учёных, давай лучше сменим тему.

– А ты не очень-то любишь людей в белых халатах, да? – внимательно посмотрел на него Женя. – Ах да, нужно же тему сменить… Так чем займёшься, когда передашь меня в руки Вадима?

– А за что их любить? За вечные исследования? Толку от них. А займусь тем же, что и до твоих поисков, буду продолжать находить электрические аномалии и помогать МЧС-никам, если потребуется.

– Ты не прав, – возразил Женя, – многим они помогают разобраться с силами, взять себя в руки.

– А это зависит от способности, кое-кто и сам неплохо справляется.

– А кому-то просто необходима помощь, иногда даже против их воли. Это достаточно спорная тема, я понимаю. А что там с МЧС-никами?

– Взрывоопасные предметы на электронике, иногда расположение проводов в стенах, указание, где находится человек с телефоном в здании, заложников так один раз вытаскивали… Все случаи, когда техника бессильна или с ней возиться гораздо дольше или опаснее. По мне это гораздо интереснее прозябания в четырёх стенах.

– Звучит и правда круто, этакий боевик в реальной жизни. Так, ужин почти готов. Иногда мои способности тоже помогают, например, нет необходимости вставать, чтобы выключить плиту, – иронично добавил он.

– Или лампочку, – фыркнул Гор. – Но встать всё равно придётся, телекинезом мы не владеем.

– Можно попробовать использовать электрическую дугу, – задумчиво протянул Женя, – но тогда ужин придется соскребать с потолка.

– Нет уж, спасибо, судя по запаху, это что-то вкусное, и портить его не стоит.

– Проголодался?

– Есть немного.

– То есть тебя уже можно кормить и выпинывать обратно в город?

– Я сам уеду, не переживай. И ты позвонить ещё хотел.

– Я помню, – улыбнулся Женя, поднимаясь на ноги: действительно нужно было накрыть на стол.

– Спасибо, – закончив, Игорь поставил тарелку в раковину и опустил на стол перед Евгением мобильник. – Мне выйти, или ты опять уйдёшь?

– Лучше уж я, на всякий случай, не хочу угробить свой дом, – он вновь быстро набрал номер. – Не кричи, отец, – ещё успел услышать Игорь, прежде чем за Женей закрылась дверь.

Гор вздохнул и снова уставился в окно. Лететь послезавтра с Евгением или поторчать тут ещё неделю? Интересный собеседник, уверенность, что выполнил поставленную задачу – с одной стороны. Нешуточная опасность – с другой. Дилемма.

– Можешь не волноваться так, – раздался голос Евгения, – этот телефон я не угробил. Может, я не настолько и безнадёжен? Итак, когда ты точно меня заберёшь?

– Да я не из-за мобильника задумался, – отозвался Игорь. – Заберу послезавтра утром, приеду часам к девяти.

– Хорошо, постараюсь к тому времени не передумать и не свалить в лес, – хмыкнул Женя, решив не уточнять, о чём же таком думал его гость. Он положил на стол телефон, ненароком прикоснувшись к чужой руке, и с интересом проследил, как вздрогнул Игорь. – Нет, это определённо странно.

– Ты только никому про это не говори, хорошо? Не хочу снова быть подопытным кроликом.

– Неужели так сильно досталось в свое время? Хотя, нет, не отвечай, дело твоё, и я не собирался даже упоминать об этом, если уж начистоту.

– Не сильно, но приятного было мало. Ладно, спасибо за приют и ужин, мне пора, – Гор забрал телефон и встал.

– Хорошей поездки, и до встречи.

– Счастливо, – и мужчина ушёл.

И вновь Евгений даже не подумал о том, чтобы проводить гостя. Казалось, он и вовсе забыл о нём, стоило только двери закрыться, во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока машина не отъехала прочь и не слышно было даже отзвуков работающего мотора. Только дождавшись этой тишины, Женя наконец отмер, начал наводить порядок, вспоминая сегодняшний вечер: он и правда порядком отвык от общения, вот такого, не по делу, а Игорь был весьма интересен, образован, в меру ироничен, даже, наверное, очарователен. На этом моменте мужчина оборвал себя: ни к чему, всё, что у них будет – несколько часов в машине и ещё какое-то время в самолёте, так что не стоит даже пытаться размышлять в подобном направлении.

Если бы он знал, какие мысли гуляют в голове едущего по узкой дороге Гора, то, наверное, весьма удивился бы. Для Игоря главным критерием в выборе человека, с кем встречаться, был не пол, а то, насколько человек чем-нибудь интересен – темы для разговоров, хобби, необычное умение… Длительные отношения были в его жизни дважды, оба раза с коллегами – мужчиной и женщиной, оба раза расстались по обоюдному желанию, посчитав, что ничего нового друг другу не дадут, краткосрочные романы не в счёт. Евгений был интересен не только необычной реакцией на него организма Гора, но и тем, что был умён и не лез в карман за словом, вот только вряд ли у них что-нибудь получится – и неизвестно, какая у Евгения ориентация, и эти непонятные разряды, в равной степени будоражащие и опасные, но совершенно непредсказуемые.

До города Игорь добрался в глубоких сумерках и постарался как можно скорее забыть обо всём, что связано с Евгением, к чему накручивать себя? Но через полтора дня, видя, как Женя закрыл дверь своего дома – до банальности просто, вбив в косяк гвоздь – и подхватил с крыльца потрепанную сумку, он вновь не был уверен, что хочет как можно скорее оставить его в прошлом.

– Извини, чаю не предлагаю, его уже, собственно, и нет, отдал всё местным, – с улыбкой сказал Евгений, подойдя. – Ну что, едем?

– Да, едем, – Гор открыл багажник, чтобы его спутник забросил туда сумку, и вернулся за руль. – До аэропорта около двух часов, тебя разговором развлекать или музыку включить?

– Как хочешь, – немного безразлично сказал Женя. – Тебе моей наркоты с собой не дали случаем?

– Нет. Всё совсем плохо?

– Отчего же? Я просто давно не приближался к городу, Игорь, согласись, некоторые опасения логичны.

– В город мы и не сунемся, поедем вокруг, аэропорт на окраине.

– Определённо хорошее утро, ты предусмотрителен.

– Не стоит меня считать совсем уж идиотом, хорошо? – хмыкнул Игорь, выворачивая на трассу.

– А разве я говорил что-то подобное? – удивился Женя.

– Может, и не говорил, но точно подумал.

– Ты читаешь мысли? Удивительно хорошо скрывал эту часть своего таланта.

– Да тут читать ничего не надо, я знаю, как обычно люди реагируют на некоторые мои поступки. Впрочем, неважно, как я понимаю, у нас чесание языками по плану? О чём тебе рассказать?

– О тех людях, что так опасно тебя недооценивают, например.

Завязался неспешный разговор. Игорь сосредоточенно смотрел на дорогу, тем не менее, внимательно слушая Евгения и рассказывая общую информацию о себе и обо всём остальном, что интересовало собеседника, ровно до того момента, пока они не добрались до места.

– Так ты летишь со мной или гуляешь здесь ещё неделю? – неудивительно, что их пропустили прямо на взлётную полосу к небольшому самолёту, судя по эмблеме, принадлежавшему одной из лабораторий, может, даже той, в которой Евгению предстояло работать. И теперь, стоя у трапа на ветру, он понимал, что боится снова вернуться в этот мир, и ему явно не помешала бы поддержка.

– Кому суждено быть повешенным, тот не утонет, – философски заметил Гор, забирая из багажника свою сумку, – так что да, я с тобой.

– Ты как-то заранее пессимистично настроен, – улыбнулся Женя, надеясь, что не слишком очевидно радуется. – Пойдём?

– Наоборот, я реалист, – Игорь улыбнулся в ответ, отдал ключи подошедшему мужчине в форме и забрал небольшую картонную коробку без опознавательных знаков. – Благодарю за помощь. Ну что, идём? – уже Евгению.

– Нет, стоим и медитируем, – вопреки своим словам, мужчина поспешил к трапу: не хотелось больше затягивать ожидание.

– Уколы делать умеешь, или помочь? – догнав его, негромко уточнил Игорь.

– Умею, но не люблю, так что вполне можешь помочь.

Мужчины разместились в салоне самолёта, и Игорь, открыв коробку, изучающе посмотрел на ровный ряд ампул и всё остальное, необходимое для подобной процедуры.

– Какая доза? И нужна какая-нибудь ткань вроде платка или шарфа, чтобы меня меньше колбасило при прикосновении.

– Об этом я и забыл, – повинился Женя. – Давай я сам, – он протянул руку, прося передать коробку.

– Справлюсь, – покачал головой Гор. – Так что?

– Десять для начала, две ампулы. А платок… – он осмотрелся. – Даже не знаю.

Игорь закопался в своей сумке, достал чистую футболку, критически оглядел вещь и хмыкнул:

– Сойдёт, – затем сноровисто подготовил всё необходимое и выжидающе посмотрел на Евгения: – Закатывай рукав.

– Давай я хотя бы жгут сам затяну, – предложил Женя, осторожно подкатывая рукав, – да и вообще, мне казалось, слабые разряды при прикосновении тебе даже нравятся, – он немного нервно улыбнулся.

– Одной рукой не так удобно, – поднял на него взгляд Гор, – сиди уже… А по поводу разрядов – да, это в некотором роде приятно, но отвлекает, могу не попасть в вену, а мне этого не хотелось бы, – так, между делом, Игорь наложил жгут поверх одежды, набросил на чужое предплечье футболку, протёр место будущего укола и взялся за шприц. – Не бойся, опыт есть, – инъекцию он и правда сделал довольно умело.

– Теперь ждём, скоро я превращусь в довольную жизнью амёбу и буду почти безопасен для окружающих, – хмыкнул Женя.

Он только закончил говорить, когда раздался голос пилота: пассажиров оповещали о взлёте.

– Ложноножки отрастишь? – негромко рассмеялся Игорь, наводя порядок и убирая всё лишнее.

– Если сильно глючить будет, то и не только их.

– Ты предупреждай, если что, я хоть морально подготовлюсь.

– К чему? – не понял Женя. – К глупому смеху?

– К лишним конечностям, – с самым серьёзным выражением лица ответил Игорь. – Был у нас в лаборатории два года назад такой кадр, приложит руку от манекена к плечу и управляет ею, пусть и криво, потому что она из пластика. Жуткое зрелище на самом деле.

– Хорошо хоть и правда не отращивал.

– Всё может быть, – усмехнулся Гор, устраиваясь в кресле поудобнее и скосив взгляд на закрывшего глаза Евгения.

Самолёт взмыл в небо, а Женя и правда чувствовал себя той самой довольной жизнью амёбой: мысли ползли со скоростью древней улитки, из эмоций – только здоровый пофигизм. Как же он ненавидел такое состояние, но, находясь в нём, даже разозлиться толком не мог. Мир в розовом свете с радугой и единорогами. Что удивительно, даже не глючило, а значит, дозу они всё же не превысили. Собеседник из него пока был откровенно никакой, так что повезло, что Игорь даже не пытался заговорить. А Гор молча смотрел перед собой, прокручивая в голове всё произошедшее за последние несколько дней. Он уже смирился с тем, что не отказался бы пообщаться с Евгением ещё некоторое время, но как к этому подступиться, учитывая то, что по прилёту они, скорее всего, разойдутся в разные стороны?

– Ёжик, а ёжик, – раздался спустя прилично так времени хриплый голос Жени, судя по всему, он ещё далеко как не отошёл от действия своей наркоты, во всяком случае, взгляд был достаточно мутный, – знаешь, сколько нам ещё лететь?

– Около получаса. Ты как?

– Отхожу, только ещё не решил, куда. Лучше бы в мир иной, лучший, конечно, но, как показывает опыт, скорее в этот – мучиться отходняком. Как думаешь, есть шанс найти здесь воду, не подвергая пыткам пилотов?

– Что-то должно быть, – Игорь осмотрелся и встал. У одной из стен обнаружился встроенный шкаф, в котором стояли бутылки с водой и запаянные контейнеры, видимо, с пищей. – Держи. Открыть сможешь?

– Ложноножками здорово открывать бутылки, – фыркнул Женя и, полюбовавшись несколько удивлённым выражением лица Игоря, добавил: – Конечно, смогу.

Гор хмыкнул и, отдав воду, сел на своё место.

– Шутишь, значит, всё не так плохо.

– А я и не говорил, что плохо, – Женя сделал несколько жадных глотков – пить хотелось просто неимоверно. – Пока мне очень даже хорошо.

– Угу, чем лучше вечером, тем хуже будет наутро, знаю. Ты эти полчаса-то продержишься?

– Должен, – сказал Женя, – не на наркоте, так на сомнительной силе воли – точно.

– Почему сомнительной? Шесть лет вполне успешно справлялся.

– Я не просто так бегал с места на место, – хмыкнул Евгений. – То, что вы не знали о разрушениях, не значит, что их не было, просто некоторые люди предпочитают не афишировать подобное.

– Или списывать произошедшее на банальный сбой, – хмыкнул Игорь. – Да и с чего тебе нервничать-то сейчас?

– Я же там мир вроде должен спасти, думаешь, это не причина для нервов?

– Ага, сразу по прилёту. Там несколько дней на подготовку потратят и на твоё обследование, так что не накручивай себя заранее.

– Ты действительно не понял? – Женя отпил ещё немного из бутылки, что по-прежнему держал в руке. – Плевать я хотел на эту комету, а вот обследование, всезнайки учёные, которые вот прям лучше всех знают, как это – иметь такую силу и как ею нужно управлять… Чёрт! – он закрыл глаза, видимо, пытаясь взять себя в руки, потому что по пальцам побежали уже знакомые вспышки. – Я просто до одури боюсь летать, – тихо сказал он спустя пару минут, – вот и всё.

– И чем тебя отвлечь? Рассказать ещё что-нибудь? Или ты поведай о своей жизни в единении с природой, – улыбнулся Гор. – Звери, птицы, отсутствие городского шума… Затянувшийся отпуск.

– Сомнительный отпуск, – хмыкнул мужчина, – к тому же я с детства делал всё, что только мог, чтобы отвертеться от поездки на природу. Никогда бы не подумал, что придётся жить вот так. Но, с другой стороны, там спокойно, никто не зудит над ухом, рассказывая, как лучше жить. Хотя нет, там этим занимаются комары, в смысле, над ухом звенят, вот они бесили, представляешь, что будет с ма-а-аленьким насекомым, если в него запустить молнией? Ничего, потому что оно смоется, а вот в лесу появится новая достопримечательность – расколотое дерево, хорошо хоть без пожара обошлось.

– Всех белок в округе распугал, наверное. Живут себе, скачут, и вдруг среди бела дня гроза.

– Это странно, но белок я там не видел, – Женя заметно успокоился и вновь закрыл глаза, то ли вспоминая, то ли просто так действовали остатки лекарства в крови.

– А кого видел? Я помню, что там поселок недалеко, но лес всё же обширный, кто-то точно должен был забредать.

– Животные меня боятся, на уровне инстинктов, наверное. Издалека много кого видел, а вот так, чтобы нормально рассмотреть, только лягушек, – он усмехнулся, – но они у нас даже не животные.

– И комаров, – хмыкнул Гор. – Эти твари вообще бесстрашные и неуязвимые.

– Они просто самые голодные.

С задачей отвлечения Евгения от мыслей о предстоящей встрече с учёными Игорь вроде справился, потому что к тому моменту, как их предупредили о приближении к месту назначения, Женя частенько улыбался и сверкал довольно ясными глазами. Правда, посадка опять добавила ему мрачности, а окончательно добил, кажется, открывшийся вид, когда мужчины спустились по трапу.

– Взлётная полоса посреди нигде, – проронил Женя, оглядевшись, – классика. Теперь осталось тебе изобразить злобный смех и вколоть мне двойную дозу моей наркоты, чтобы я вновь стал амёбой и не представлял опасности хотя бы недолго.

– Не замечал за тобой таких странных фантазий раньше, Женя, – раздался со стороны крыла самолета чужой голос.

– Вадим Алексеевич собственной разодетой в армейский камуфляж персоной, – хмыкнул Женя, и было несколько непонятно, рад он встрече или наоборот. – Тебе перестало это идти килограммов двадцать назад.

– А тебе совершенно не идут длинные волосы и вот эта новоприобретённая способность ёршиться, – улыбнулся в ответ Вадим, – но я же тактично не стал об этом говорить с порога, так? Поехали, нас уже ждут. И вас, Игорь Владимирович, к слову, тоже. К сожалению, до конца эксперимента вы не сможете покинуть базу.

– Даже не знаю, радоваться или огорчаться по этому поводу, – отозвался Гор, поправляя ремень сумки на плече. – Раньше не могли предупредить?

– Раньше и сам не знал, – добродушно улыбнулся Вадим Алексеевич, – иначе сам сюда бы не сунулся, я такой же заложник обстоятельств, как и вы.

– Ну и ладно, хоть поговорить есть с кем, – усмехнулся Игорь. – И про ёршистость вы зря так, Евгений Николаевич – прекрасный собеседник, даже после успокоительного.

– Прекрасный собеседник, значит, – Гору достался весьма непонятный взгляд, прежде он ничего подобного в исполнении начальника не видел.

– А ты удивлён? Или просто неприятно слышать это от кого-то другого, а, Вадим? – вмешался Женя, который наконец перестал осматриваться и понял, что больше ничего нового для себя не увидит. – И вообще, поехали уже, а то я нервничать начинаю.

– Вот без нервов в твоем исполнении мы точно обойдемся, – буркнул тот и добавил: – Пойдёмте, машина на краю полосы, ехать пару минут. Сядете за руль, Игорь Владимирович?

– Конечно, давайте ключи, – Гор, заметив автомобиль неподалёку, протянул руку и, получив небольшую связку, направился к нему, решив не вмешиваться в чужие разборки, чем бы они ни были вызваны.

– А самому за руль чин не позволяет, – услышал он язвительное замечание Жени, понимая, что совсем от разговора отгородиться не выйдет, остаётся только не вмешиваться.

– А может, решил с тобой рядом посидеть, узнать, как ты жил, чем занимался.

– С чего бы такая заинтересованность? Ностальгия?

– Может, и так.

Ответа Жени Игорь не услышал, он как раз сел в машину и пытался её завести. Мягко заурчал мотор, и Гор выжидающе посмотрел на всё ещё стоявших снаружи Евгения и Вадима Алексеевича – начальник что-то говорил, Женя слушал его с довольно мрачным выражением лица. Наконец Вадим открыл заднюю дверь машины, приглашая собеседника садиться, и Игорь услышал обрывок фразы:

– …Жень, не надо упрямиться, ты же взрослый человек.

– Я заметил, спасибо. А ещё я никому ничего не должен, Вадим, особенно тебе. Напомнить, почему? – высказавшись, Женя демонстративно обошел машину и устроился на переднем сиденье.

Вадим Алексеевич что-то пробормотал себе под нос и тоже уселся – за Игорем. Гор задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по рулю и, покосившись на хмурого Евгения, тронулся с места. Дорога здесь была одна, так что спрашивать, куда ехать, не пришлось.

– Сначала в жилой комплекс, – с неохотой заговорил Вадим, – разместитесь, отдохнёте, если в этом есть необходимость. Когда достаточно отойдёшь от лекарств, скажешь, устрою тебе обед. А потом нужно поговорить с руководителем проекта и начать тестирование.

– Надеюсь, с этим ты не знаком, – непонятно ответил Женя и обратился к Игорю: – Ты голоден? Просто, кажется, Вадим Андреевич забыл, что я здесь не один. Простим ему это, нервная работа, сам понимаешь.

– Всё в порядке, куда мне до особо ценного экземпляра хомо сапиенс электрик, – хмыкнул Гор, – я свою задачу выполнил, могу вернуться в свой угол и не отсвечивать. Обед – неплохая идея, не откажусь.

Вадим Алексеевич отчётливо так скрипнул зубами: кажется, ситуация его порядком бесила, но по какой-то причине он предпочитал молчать, а не рявкать на слишком разговорившихся подчинённых так, как умел.

– Вот и я так думаю. Значит, размещение, обед и знакомство с местными эскулапами, – заключил Женя.

– Хорошо, – буркнул Вадим и уставился в окно, словно там происходило что-то невероятно важное.

Игорь, сделав мысленную заметку обо всём происходящем, сосредоточился на дороге. Впереди показался бетонный забор, за ним – невысокие строения и что-то вроде ангара немаленького размера, видимо, там и была та самая «тарелка».

– Куда теперь? – уточнил Гор, подъезжая к открывающимся перед ними воротам.

– Налево и до конца дороги, там парковка, – отрывисто бросил Вадим, – дальше пойдём пешком.

Вскоре они действительно добрались до означенной парковки, а после и до мрачного здания в два этажа. Жене, если честно, всё это напомнило режимную дурку, где когда-то приходилось бывать, проводя исследования. Мрачный Вадим Алексеевич пошёл вперёд, Игорь и Евгений – чуть позади.

Гор неприязненно огляделся и буркнул:

– Тюрьма, блин. Жить здесь, что ли?

– Похоже, да, – тоже не очень обрадованный происходящим, выдал Женя. – С другой стороны, чего ты ждал? Хороших отелей посреди нигде не бывает, по статусу не положено.

– Вы закончили выражать свое недовольство?

– Как будто вам здесь нравится, – хмыкнул Игорь. – Молчу-молчу.

– Не имеет значения, что мне нравится, а что нет. Пойдёмте, познакомлю с местным комендантом.

Мужчины, синхронно вздохнув, пошли следом. Внутри здание производило ещё более гнетущее впечатление, а вот комендант оказался молодым смешливым парнем, который, оглядев новопришедших, уточнил, в одну ли комнату их заселять или в разные.

– Явно в разные, – усмехнулся Женя: ему не хотелось опять разбудить Игоря зарядом электричества. – Меня вообще лучше подальше ото всех, а то и в какой-то бункер.

Комендант рассмеялся и, извинившись за отсутствие бункеров, да и достаточно отдалённых комнат, выдал мужчинам ключи и рассказал, как добраться до временного жилища.

Комнаты оказались рядом, и Гор и Евгений, оставив сумки, пошли за по-прежнему мрачным и задумчивым Вадимом Алексеевичем в столовую. Игорь по дороге с интересом осматривался, подмечая потоки электричества, и всё чётче понимал, что Женя начинает нервничать – нет, огней на чужих пальцах не было, и волосы дыбом не вставали, но общая напряжённость вполне себе ощущалась.

– Да ладно, – кажется, от этого возгласа вздрогнули все находящиеся в этот момент в столовой комплекса, хотя потом Женя голос понизил чуть ли не до шёпота, обращаясь только к Вадиму, но зато в воздухе заметно запахло озоном. – Ты издеваешься? В прошлый раз меня никто не стал слушать, потому что решили, что бывший придирается к более удачливому сопернику…

– Стоп, – резко выдал Вадим, и, что интересно, Женя действительно замолчал, – больше никаких личных отношений на работе, он не касается проекта, просто лаборант, и мы больше не встречаемся. А теперь постарайся успокоиться, люди в наших с тобой разногласиях не виноваты.

– Ты прав, – покладисто отозвался Евгений, пытаясь сосредоточиться на дыхании. На самом деле, им всем повезло, что лекарство, которым он накачался, всё ещё не полностью закончило свое действие. – Игорь? – вспомнив о том, что слишком чувствительный к проявлениям его способности мужчина тоже здесь, да ещё и стоит опасно близко, встревоженно спросил Женя. – Порядок?

– Относительно, – отозвался тот. – Устроимся где-нибудь совсем в стороне?

– Где-нибудь в Сибирской тайге было бы здорово, – буркнул Женя. – Где скажешь. Или лучше мне устроиться в стороне и от тебя? – с лёгкой тревогой добавил он.

– Была уже тайга, обратно к комарам я не хочу. Всё нормально, причёска – небольшая жертва, – улыбнулся Гор. – Идём уже, посмотрим, чем здесь кормят.

– Я вам не мешаю? – резковато сказал Вадим и первым направился к стойке с едой, где вошедших уже ждали.

– Ну что ты, Вадим, ни капли, – явно пытаясь держать себя в руках, сказал ему вслед Женя.

– Однако, – пробормотал себе под нос Игорь, – какие открываются подробности.

– И это ещё не вечер, – кажется, говорил он недостаточно тихо, или у Жени был излишне тонкий слух.

Гор только улыбнулся, ничего больше не говоря, и, взяв поднос, занялся разглядыванием предложенного ассортимента. Кормили учёных хорошо, видимо, решили, что так они будут добродушнее и ничего не взорвут.

За столом было достаточно неловко, во всяком случае, сначала, а потом Евгений словно выдохнул, улыбнулся и завёл разговор об одном из общих знакомых, которого, по странному стечению обстоятельств, знал и Игорь, так что тема оказалась интересной всем. Вадим Алексеевич, тем не менее, был довольно напряжён, но усиленно делал вид, что всё в порядке, а Гор искренне веселился, слушая рассказы Жени о случаях шестилетней давности и понимая, что обсуждаемый человек за это время почти не изменился.

– Думаю, нам пора, – Евгений резко переменился и, если честно, настолько собранным Игорь его ещё не видел. – Игорь, не в обиду, но тебе лучше остаться в корпусе.

– Конечно, я к этой дуре в ангаре никакого отношения не имею, так что будут у меня скучные выходные, – кивнул Гор, составляя тарелки обратно на поднос. – Удачи, – и мужчина встал, собираясь уходить.

– Удачи, – улыбнулся в ответ Женя, не торопясь подниматься: ему нужно было ещё обсудить несколько моментов с Вадимом, желательно наедине.

Игорь вернулся в отведённое ему временное жилище, разобрал вещи, понимая, что застрял тут на ближайшие несколько дней, и улёгся на нерасправленную кровать. Делать было откровенно нечего, только таращиться в окно на лес или думать. Без новых знаний о личной жизни начальства мужчина бы вполне обошёлся, а вот тот факт, что Евгений вполне разделяет его предпочтения, Гора несколько порадовал. Хотя толку с этого немного, он даже дотронуться до него не сможет без разряда по позвоночнику, чего уж фантазировать о большем. Но, с другой стороны, это ведь может скоро измениться, если Женя и правда сможет избавиться от своей силы. Что ж, в любом случае пока остаётся только ждать.

А Евгений в это время старался делать вид, что его не напрягает внимательный взгляд Вадима, который, видимо, задался целью не отходить от него ни на шаг. Прежде это казалось проявлением заботы и даже нравилось, но к чему это сейчас, мужчина не понимал, а на фоне всех опросов и тестов…

– Мы, кажется, уже обговорили твою ностальгию? – сказал Женя, когда его наконец отпустили, и всё, чего хотелось – это послать излишне заботливого бывшего далеко и надолго и посидеть в тишине.

– Я просто хочу убедиться, что ты в порядке, – ответил Вадим. – И потом, мы не виделись шесть лет, ты сильно изменился…

– И ты внезапно понял, что я – именно то, что тебе нужно? – с непередаваемым сарказмом выдал Евгений. – Знаешь, умные люди говорят, что прошлое не возвращается, а я уж точно к своему не собираюсь даже близко подходить. Мы ведь оба знаем, чем это закончится, так? Очередной скандал, милый мальчик из техподдержки или лаборатории… Забудь.

– Я изменился, – упрямо возразил Вадим.

– Ни капли, – покачал головой его собеседник. – Пожалуйста, держись от меня подальше, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь, – он и правда едва удерживал контроль над своей силой.

– Женя…

Евгений не стал дослушивать, резко развернулся и ушёл прочь.

Игорь, услышав негромкий стук соседней двери, вынырнул из раздумий и покосился на стену. Похоже, соседа прилично так вывели из себя, потому что, судя по всему, проводку сейчас коротнёт, и мужчина, немного поколебавшись, достал из сумки убранную в самолёте коробку и вышел, негромко постучав в дверь рядом.

– Неужели я неясно выразился… – раздался злой голос, а потом дверь резко распахнулась. – А, это ты, подожди, – Женя сделал шаг назад, явно пытаясь причинить гостю как можно меньший ущерб. – Я немного на взводе.

– Я потому и пришёл, – Игорь протянул ему коробку. – Не уверен, что поступаю правильно, но пусть это лучше будет у тебя.

– Мне нельзя сейчас, – с явным сожалением сказал Женя, – завтра новые тесты.

– Всё равно оставь себе. Или тебя все три дня будут гонять?

– Да, по нарастающей. Они вроде толковые ребята, – нервно улыбнулся мужчина, – так что всё должно получиться, но от наркоты мне лучше держаться подальше.

– Хорошо. Отдыхай тогда, не буду мешаться под ногами, – Гор улыбнулся в ответ и пошёл к своей двери.

– Эй! – окликнул его Женя. – Ты не мешаешь, на самом деле, даже успокаиваешь. Спасибо.

– Это расценивать как приглашение зайти в гости? – обернулся Игорь. – Я, в общем-то, не против, всё равно делать тут нечего.

– А как это ощущается? – несколько тревожно уточнил Женя, имея в виду свою силу. – Если нет риска превратить тебя в ёжика, то почему нет?

– Далась тебе моя причёска, – фыркнул Гор. – Довольно прикольно это ощущается, мурашки по всему телу и волосы дыбом, высота их подъёма регулируется твоей взвинченностью. Так мне куда – к себе или к тебе?

– А куда больше хочется? – усмехнулся его собеседник и посторонился. – Заходи.

– Домой хочется, почти три недели шарахаюсь чёрт знает где, у меня там кактус на окне скоро засохнет, – с нарочито серьёзным выражением лица ответил Игорь. – Хоть собеседник нашёлся, уже хорошо, – смягчил он свои слова широкой улыбкой.

– Надеюсь, лучший, чем был несчастный кактус, – улыбнулся в ответ Женя, чувствуя, как отпускает, пропадает желание раскурочить всё вокруг.

– О да, определённо лучший, может не только выслушать, но и ответить, – Гор присел на стул и поставил коробку на стол рядом. – Слушай, если тебя так эти исследования вывели, то что дальше-то будет, если они по нарастающей? – уточнил он.

– Это меня так наш дорогой Вадим Алексеевич вывел, а исследования добили, но это ерунда, самый раздражающий фактор из этого уравнения я уже удалил.

Игорь задумчиво посмотрел на опустившегося на койку Евгения и осторожно, подбирая слова, спросил:

– Он что, ожидал, что встретит того наивного мальчика, каким ты был шесть лет назад, и ты снова переберёшься к нему под крылышко?

– Того наивного мальчика, которым я был семь лет назад, – поправил его Женя, – но давай не будем об этом, у нас с Вадимом очень сложные отношения.

– Вижу, – хмыкнул Гор. – Хорошо, давай поговорим об этом месте, например. Прекрасный пейзаж за окном, не находишь? Если, конечно, убрать забор.

– И разнести все здания. Хочешь, расскажу, как всё выглядит в ангаре?

– Давай. А то для меня там только переплетение проводов и несколько мощных аккумуляторов светятся.

– Да по сути ты всё сам рассказал.

Женя рассмеялся, тепло посмотрел на собеседника и действительно начал рассказывать о том, что успел разглядеть. Образование у обоих ввиду их способностей было техническое, так что мужчины с интересом обсудили примерное устройство хитрого прибора – то, что видел Евгений, и то, что разобрал в схемах Игорь – и даже немного поспорили по одному вопросу, сойдясь на том, что правды всё равно не узнают, а предположения можно строить до бесконечности.

– Спасибо тебе, – отсмеявшись после очередной бредовой версии, сказал Женя, – стало намного легче. Пожалуй, я даже с нетерпением буду ждать завтрашнего дня, ведь будет что рассказать тебе после.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – улыбнулся Гор. – И постарайся уделить особое внимание тому устройству, о котором мы говорили в самом начале, я в той части схем не до конца разобрался. Хотя пока буду завтра у себя куковать, попробую поломать голову, папка-то у меня осталась, – мужчина посмотрел на часы и хмыкнул: – По-моему, нам пора на ужин.

– Я совсем забыл… Да, стоит пойти, показаться людям, а то вдруг решат, что я прибил тебя и сбежал.

– Ну, насчёт сбежать – это вряд ли, ты же не кузнечик, через забор скакать, а на воротах охрана. А насчёт прибить… Я же хороший, за что? – состроил брови домиком Игорь.

– За то, что притащил меня в это гнездо порока, в смысле, науки, конечно. Пошли, хороший, а то останемся голодными.

– Я тебя только нашёл, притащился ты сам, – рассмеялся Гор, – и меня за собой приволок, так что ещё вопрос, кто в этом больше виноват. И потом, ёжики полезные, хоть и колючие.

– А некоторые даже не колючие, – Женя поднялся со своего места и отвёл глаза, понимая, на что похож этот разговор, во всяком случае, с его стороны: ему всегда плохо удавался флирт, а уж теперь и вовсе никак. – Так ты идёшь?

– Ну, это ты с лихвой компенсируешь, молнии в руке – это красиво. Иду, конечно, только оставлю это у себя, – Игорь подхватил коробку и открыл дверь. – Подожди минутку.

– Смиренно, – улыбнулся Женя, тоже выходя из комнаты и закрывая замок – подождать вполне можно было и в коридоре.

Гор не задержался, оставив свою ношу так же на столе, и присоединился к нему.

– Какие планы на остаток дня? Тут даже на улицу выйти некуда, воздухом подышать, – посетовал мужчина, – а в комнате сидеть как-то скучно.

– Можно пойти подразнить охрану, скука сразу пройдёт.

– В догонялки в детстве не наигрался?

– С охраной как раз наигрался, – хмыкнул Женя. – В любом случае я даже не представляю, чем ещё можно здесь заняться.

– Глупость сморозил, признаю. Ну, в крайнем случае, можно ещё немного посидеть, поговорить о чём-нибудь, – предложил Игорь. – Вроде вполне неплохо получилось.

– Определённо неплохо.

За разговором они как раз добрались до столовой, и теперь Жене приходилось прилагать определённые усилия, чтобы делать вид, что он не замечает Вадима, который, словно назло, устроился за столом с ещё одним старым знакомым. Не то чтобы мужчина ревновал, глупости, его просто раздражала ситуация в целом. Гор, почувствовав направленные в их сторону взгляды, только приподнял бровь, но комментировать происходящее не стал, вместо этого завёл ничего не значащий разговор. Кажется, у него уже начало входить это в привычку – отвлекать Женю от мыслей, неприятных встреч и всего, что выводило того из себя, и, судя по тому, что Евгений с явным энтузиазмом поддержал беседу, у него это неплохо получалось.

И всё же они не стали задерживаться в столовой, как-то не сговариваясь старались есть быстрее, может, желая сбежать от толпы. Снова безликая комната, но вместе с этим приятный собеседник неплохо так компенсировал все неудобства. Мужчины проговорили до позднего вечера, с каких-то общих тем перейдя на обсуждение того, что пропустил Женя за время своих скитаний. Было достаточно странно, потому что в некоторых новинках он разбирался даже лучше Игоря, а порой элементарных вещей как раз не знал.

– Уже пора, – прервавшись буквально на середине фразы, сказал Женя, – меня просили соблюдать режим, – он продемонстрировал тонкий браслет на запястье, который явно был напичкан электроникой. – Только что подал сигнал.

– Куда деваться с подводной лодки, – вздохнул Игорь. – Заходи завтра, как освободишься.

– Да, обязательно, – Евгений потянулся вперед, сам не зная, для чего – пожать руку, потрепать по плечу, – но вовремя остановился, сделав вид, что этот порыв совершенно ничего не значит, вспомнив, что его прикосновение может причинить боль. – Спокойной ночи.

– Добрых снов, – Гор встал и, на прощание на мгновение положив руку на чужое плечо, пояснил в ответ на изумлённый взгляд: – Через одежду не чувствуется. До завтра, – и ушёл к себе.

– Определённо стоит это запомнить, – негромко сказал Женя, улыбаясь, – определённо.

Браслет вновь подал сигнал, и отчего-то он показался более недовольным, чем прежний, а значит, пора было приводить себя в порядок и пытаться как можно скорее уснуть, и главное – без кошмаров.

Игорь в свою очередь тоже заглянул в душ и растянулся на неудобной койке. В целом день оказался не таким уж и плохим, и, похоже, после этой затеи с тарелкой можно будет предложить Евгению пообщаться поближе. Если он всё понял верно, тот будет совершенно не против.

Кошмары Женю не мучили, но с утра мелькнула мысль, что лучше бы были они. Чёртов Вадим со своими подкатами и Игорь, оказавшийся таким интересным… Хотя вот как раз Гора ни в чём винить не хотелось, но, объясняя команде учёных, почему браслет выдал такие странные показания, и нормально ли это, Евгений очень хотел провалиться куда-нибудь поглубже и поскорей прекратить этот допрос. Собственно, утро – это всё, что он помнил достаточно чётко, а вот дальнейший день буквально смазался, пролетел во вспышках и попытке удержаться на грани, не упустить момент, когда силы будет уже через край, не причинить никому вреда. К вечеру всё, чего он хотел – доползти до комнаты и забыть о лаборатории до следующего дня.

А Игорь за день успел до конца разобраться в схеме устройства, немного погулять по территории под бдительным оком охраны, разглядывая ангар – сверяя узнанное и увиденное – и стараясь не смотреть в сторону здания, где располагались лаборатории и для него периодически вспыхивали перепады электричества.

Вечером после ужина он сидел у себя и прислушивался, ожидая, когда вернётся Евгений, потому что дверь была закрыта, и на стук никто не отозвался. Тот пришёл поздно – если честно, Гор уже и ждать перестал, – хлопнул дверью и уронил что-то, а то и упал сам, но хотя бы был спокоен или просто вымотан.

Игорь, немного подумав, всё же поднялся и, выйдя, тихонько постучал в соседнюю дверь. Сначала показалось, что ему уже и не откроют, но нет, вскоре в проёме появился несколько встрёпанный Женя.

– Привет, – мужчина улыбнулся: он действительно был рад видеть гостя, пусть и чувствовал себя разбитым. – Зайдёшь?

– Если не помешаю. Уже довольно поздно, до твоего отбоя около часа.

– Не помешаешь, всё в порядке, только я поваляюсь, если ты не против, – Евгений отошел вглубь комнаты и с довольным стоном упал на кровать. – Как день прошел?

– Тихо, – улыбнулся Гор, садясь на стул. – Разбор кракозябр в схеме, прогулка вдоль забора, сидение под окном в ожидании доброго молодца, – он усмехнулся, видя улыбнувшегося этим словам Женю. – А ты как, совсем замучили эти фанатики от науки?

– Нормально, на самом деле, мне объясняли каждый этап, говорили, что и почему от меня сейчас требуется, и примерно до обеда я даже понимал всё это. Я отвык… Ну, ничего, завтра финальный прогон, а потом в расчётное время они собираются дать полную мощность.

– Завтра же? – нахмурился Игорь.

– Нет, – Женя покачал головой, – послезавтра, ближе к полудню.

– Ну, хоть это хорошо. Слушай, я не эксперт, но тебе такое усилие ничем не грозит? – Гор серьёзно посмотрел на собеседника. – Я не знаю, что с тобой было шесть лет назад, да и там ты забирал, а не отдавал, но по расчётам такой объём энергии, который ты должен будешь пропустить через себя, способен тот же час питать не то что город – небольшую область. Тебя собираются хоть как-то обезопасить?

– Главное, они многое сделали, чтобы обезопасить остальных от меня, – отмахнулся Евгений, устало прикрывая глаза. – Всё будет хорошо.

– Надеюсь, – мрачно отозвался Игорь. – Ладно, не буду тебя накручивать, отдыхай.

– Посидишь ещё немного? – Женя уже почти засыпал, но отчего-то совершенно не хотел отпускать Гора.

– Хорошо, – не стал спорить тот. – Рассказать ещё о чём-нибудь?

– Если не трудно.

Игорь задумался на минуту и начал:

– Был со мной пару лет назад курьёзный случай. Поехал я в отпуск…

По мере повествования Евгений задавал уточняющие вопросы и посмеивался, слыша забавные моменты, и Гор, закончив одну историю, припомнил другую. Он просидел так до тех пор, пока не понял, что Женя уснул, не дожидаясь сигнала браслета, и замолк, разглядывая расслабившегося мужчину. Вид ему определённо понравился, вот только дверь сама за ним не закроется, а будить Евгения казалось кощунством, поэтому Игорь выключил верхний свет и поудобнее устроился на стуле, уложив голову на сложенные на столе руки. Одну ночь можно и так поспать, тем более что в прошлый раз разрядов за стеной он не ощутил.

Вот только, кажется, зря он на это понадеялся, потому что среди ночи проснулся от того, что волосы опять встали дыбом, да и в комнате стало трудно дышать, словно воздух выгорал. К счастью, браслет истошно запищал, и Женя тут же вскочил, озираясь по сторонам и пытаясь понять, что же случилось.

– Чёрт! Что же… – услышал Игорь. Мужчина решил, что всё же стоит дать знать, что он здесь, и с заметным шумом отодвинул стул. – Гор?

– Приснилось что-то? – спокойно поинтересовался тот. – Или тебе настолько нравится делать из меня обитателя живого уголка?

– Приснилось, – со вздохом сказал Женя, очень надеясь, что собеседник не будет уточнять, что именно. – Почему ты здесь, кстати?

– Потому что ключ только один, и он у тебя, – пожал плечами Игорь, разминая заодно затёкшую шею. – Выгоняешь?

– А тебе понравилось спать за столом? Тебе стоило меня разбудить.

– Ты явно слишком устал, чтобы дёргать тебя лишний раз, но раз уж проснулся, то я пойду.

– Да, конечно, местные кровати, конечно, не то чтобы сильно удобные, но уж точно лучше стола, – Женя неохотно поднялся на ноги, собираясь выпустить своего позднего гостя.

– Во времена студенчества и не такое бывало. Спокойной ночи.

– И тебе. Спасибо за сказку на ночь.

– Обращайся, – улыбнулся Игорь и вышел.

Женя закрыл за ним дверь и прислонился лбом к прохладному дереву. Это было несколько неуместно и неловко, вот только разве человек может отвечать за свои сны? Переведя дыхание, мужчина кое-как избавился от одежды и вернулся обратно в постель, радуясь усталости, которую не изгнали несколько часов отдыха – она помогла скорее вырубиться.

Игорь тоже буквально выключился, приняв горизонтальное положение, и проспал до утра без снов и выплесков энергии за стеной. А вот утром побудка была та ещё – кажется, досталось всему этажу, пусть и не сильно, и, если честно, Гор даже предполагать не хотел, кто так выбесил Женю, а спросить не успел.

Евгений не очень-то любил ранние подъёмы, а если ещё после них приходилось слушать лекцию на тему своей личной жизни, так и вовсе неудивительно, что он психанул, а Вадим лишился мобильника и прочей электроники, что таскал с собой, и, кажется, не он один.

После утренней встряски работа не шла, Женя всё никак не мог удержать нужное напряжение, выдавая то больше, то меньше, но времени на лечение нервов не было, так что приходилось просто прилагать больше усилий. К вечеру они всё же каким-то чудом смогли полностью закончить тестовый прогон, и на ужин Евгений шёл мрачный, как туча, благо хоть было достаточно поздно, и основная масса обитателей комплекса уже покинула столовую.

Игорь, засидевшись за чтением, вечерний приём пищи едва не пропустил, но, понадеявшись, что не слишком опаздывает, всё же направился в нужное помещение. В столовой было занято всего несколько столов – припозднившиеся лаборанты и Евгений, вяло ковырявшийся вилкой в салате.

– Не против моей компании? – уточнил Гор, останавливаясь рядом.

– Не против, – почти без эмоций откликнулся Женя. – Ты поздно сегодня, что-то случилось?

– Нет, просто зачитался, – Игорь сел напротив. – Помог охране разобраться, где коротит проводку, и в благодарность получил на время обычную бумажную книгу, приличный такой детектив. Заняться тут всё равно нечем, а мобильник – опять бесполезный кусок пластика, так что это оказалось настоящим спасением.

– Я твой телефон тоже прибил? – уточнил Женя: он явно чувствовал себя виноватым за утреннее происшествие.

– Ты весь этаж без техники оставил, – усмехнулся Гор, – так что не переживай так, не один я страдаю.

– А я-то думаю, почему люди на меня так странно косятся, – нервно усмехнулся Женя. – Ну, ничего, осталось совсем немножко.

– Люди как бы должны были знать, с кем им предстоит работать, да и всё потом компенсируют, не волнуйся.

– Я не волнуюсь, не об этом – уж точно. Слушай, я сегодня не лучший собеседник, так что, наверное, пойду, а ты доедай спокойно.

– Конечно, как скажешь, – явно немного расстроился Игорь, но настаивать ни на чём благоразумно не стал. – Удачи завтра.

– Спасибо, и, Гор, пожалуйста, постарайся завтра быть как можно дальше от ангара, хорошо?

– За ворота меня всё равно не выпустят, а так – посижу в комнате. Техники у меня всё равно не осталось, так что если что и коротнёт, так по всему зданию.

Женя не стал говорить, что если действительно что-то пойдёт не так, то, возможно, от этого места вообще останется только воронка, просто ему было проще от мысли, что Игорь будет хоть немного в стороне от основного места событий.

– Хорошо. Ладно, я и правда пойду. Спокойной ночи тебе.

– Добрых снов.

Гор проводил Евгения взглядом и снова уткнулся в свою тарелку. Было несколько паршиво, мужчина искренне переживал за Женю, при этом прекрасно понимая, что в случае неудачи рискует не только он, но и все, кто был в этом комплексе. Впрочем, пути назад уже нет, поэтому будь что будет.

Женя поспешил к себе: как бы ни было интересно общаться с Игорем, день вымотал, а следующий был слишком важен, и нужно было настроиться, побыть наедине с собой, стараясь ни о чём не думать, а потом уснуть, и желательно без сновидений. Огорчала невозможность позвонить отцу, не вовремя всё же он телефоны перепалил, а набирать со служебного, где все разговоры слушают и записывают, тоже не хотелось. В итоге, промаявшись с полчаса, Женька услышал, как негромко хлопнула соседняя дверь, а значит, Игорь вернулся, и это успокоило. Странно, Гор же просто был за стеной, а не травил байки рядом, но даже этого хватило, чтобы наконец устроиться удобнее и уснуть.

Утро было спокойным, во всяком случае, для Евгения, а вот, кажется, для команды учёных, непосредственно занятых в проекте, оно началось ещё вчерашним вечером и грозило продлиться до сегодняшнего. Все бегали по ангару на какой-то совершенно космической скорости, что-то регулировали, переставляли и просчитывали, Жене даже показалось на минуту, что произошел какой-то сбой. Но всё было в порядке, во всяком случае, так мужчину заверил психолог, с которого начиналось каждое утро, но сегодня он совершенно не бесил, даже помог настроиться на работу. Последнее, что по-настоящему запомнил Евгений, это окрик: «Время», – и закрывающиеся двери тестовой камеры, после этого он превратился в чистый свет, в энергию, в нечто, совершенно далёкое от человеческого.

Следующая вспышка сознания – он стоит перед знакомой дверью и даже вроде стучит в неё. Удивленный Игорь. Собственные слова или мысли, не поймёшь:

– Всё закончилось… – и нелепая попытка поцеловать, хотя, кажется, чужих губ в этом странном бреду он всё же коснулся.

Игорь с утра не находил себе места, сам не зная, чего боится больше – того, что ничего не выйдет, того, что Евгений не удержит свою силу в одной расчётной точке и распылит её по округе, или того, что он выложится слишком сильно и пострадает. В комплексе все ходили напряжённые, а встреченный у дверей столовой Вадим Алексеевич только зыркнул на подчинённого исподлобья, но промолчал, хотя явно хотел выдать что-то не очень приятное.

Гор не знал, во сколько точно всё должно было начаться, но помнил о просьбе Жени, поэтому засел у себя со вчерашней книгой и попытался отрешиться от происходящего. Время шло, Игорь всё же увлекся поисками убийцы вместе с главным героем детектива, но краем сознания всё же следил за неяркими всполохами электричества в той стороне, где находился ангар, поэтому затопившее всё вокруг ослепительно белое сияние, обжигающее даже через зажмуренные глаза, совсем уж неожиданностью для него не стало. Через пару минут всё пропало, второе солнце унеслось куда-то вверх, в небо, и Гор смог проморгаться. Кажется, всё закончилось, но что с Женей? И не сходишь же, не проверишь: кто он такой, чтобы лезть под руку учёной братии? Оставалось только сидеть и ждать.

Прошло ещё несколько часов, Игорь даже в столовую сходил, но там было совсем мало народу, и, похоже, никто не знал, что всё уже произошло, по крайней мере, все с прежней нервозностью негромко разговаривали о чём-то своём. Вернувшись к себе, мужчина улёгся на койку и уставился в потолок, прислушиваясь к любым звукам в коридоре.

Кажется, он умудрился задремать, потому что, услышав стук в дверь, не сразу понял, что это к нему. Открыв, Гор с облегчением увидел явно уставшего Евгения, который со счастливой улыбкой выдал:

– Всё закончилось… – и, неловко подавшись вперёд, едва-едва коснулся его губ.

Странно, но Игорь не почувствовал никакого, даже самого маленького разряда, поэтому, отмерев, взял гостя за руку, втянул в комнату, закрыл дверь и крепко обнял, удостоверяясь, что с Женей всё в порядке, он живой и здоровый, и Гору не грозит постоянная опасность рядом с ним.

– Не глюк, – донеслись негромкие слова, Евгений перевел дыхание и обнял в ответ, – и вроде не ёжик, – мужчина приходил в себя, наконец начиная осознавать, что происходящее реально, он стоит в чужой комнате и обнимает её хозяина, хотя, если честно, не очень хорошо понимает, как оказался по эту сторону двери, – а значит, всё и правда закончилось.

– Ты молодец, – так же тихо отозвался Игорь куда-то в немного растрёпанный чужой хвост. – Как себя чувствуешь? И тебя скоро отсюда отпустят, не знаешь?

– Я пока даже имени своего уверенно назвать не могу, – усмехнулся Женя, – не то чтобы пытаться узнать о своей дальнейшей судьбе.

– Пошли тогда, – Гор отцепился от него и, взяв за руку, усадил на койку, сев рядом. – Приходи в себя, приляг, если хочется. Могу рассказать что-нибудь, у меня вроде неплохо получалось отвлекать от дурных мыслей.

– А сделать так, чтобы мысли в голове появились, получится? – несмотря на странное состояние, Жене было весело и легко, а ещё совершенно не хотелось думать о чём-то важном и серьёзном.

– Это что, например? – хмыкнул Игорь. – Прочитать кусок твоей научной работы?

– Её я тебе сам рассказать могу, – отмахнулся его собеседник, – даже в таком виде и спустя столько лет. К тому же разве это мысли, так, пустые выкладки.

– Хорошо, а какие мысли тебе нужны? – Гор покосился на гостя и на пару секунд завис: Евгений выглядел настолько довольным жизнью, что было даже немного завидно. Мужчина улыбнулся и, обняв его за плечи, прислонился к стене, устроившись поудобнее.

– О добром и вечном?

Женя осторожно коснулся руки Игоря, которую тот устроил на колене, внимательно следя за его реакцией, по-прежнему опасаясь причинить боль, пусть и не чувствовал в себе больше того готового разрушить всё вокруг огня. Видя, что мужчина остается спокойным, уже смелее перехватил ладонь, переплёл его пальцы со своими. Гор улыбнулся, ничего не имея против этого самоуправства, и заметил:

– А это было в некотором роде красиво, хоть и для меня слишком ярко. Всё-таки древние мыслители были правы про спасение мира.

– И что они говорили об этом? – едва ли Женю действительно интересовал ответ, ему гораздо больше нравилось то, что он чувствовал – тепло руки в руке, чуть загрубевшая кожа на пальцах… Всё же он никогда не любил одиночество, но при этом слишком долго пробыл один. – Расскажешь?

– Ну как же, красота спасёт мир. И реальная, и мимолётная.

– А, это… Едва ли красота на такое способна, но звучит хорошо, вот люди веками и ведутся.

– Я правду говорю, – нахмурился Игорь, крепче сжав пальцы, – хоть это и звучит довольно затасканно.

– Хорошо, как скажешь, – покладисто согласился Женя, улыбаясь ему.

Мужчины сидели, радуясь обществу друг друга, и просто молчали – к чему слова, ведь можно просто знать, что ты не один, что тебя поддерживают, что за тебя переживали и рады, что ты в порядке.

В коридоре раздались тяжёлые шаги и послышался стук в соседнюю дверь. Евгений вздрогнул, понимая, что это к нему, но Игорь удержал его на прежнем месте, не давая встать.

– Тебе отдыхать нужно, а не выслушивать очередные нотации или особо ценные указания, – тихо сказал он. – Всё вечером или вообще завтра.

Стук повторился, затем человек явно потоптался у двери Гора, но всё же ушёл.

– Ладно, если дверь не вышибли, то точно подождут, – улыбнулся Женя.

Игорь хмыкнул и посмотрел на их сцепленные пальцы.

– Интересно всё же, что это было? Чисто визуально ты не изменился, но то, что разрядов при касании больше нет, меня определённо радует.

– Между нами искрило? Есть такое избитое выражение. Не хочу узнавать, но надеюсь, что оно больше не вернётся.

– Искрило, говоришь… – Гор чуть передвинул руку, стянув с жениных волос резинку, и зарылся в пряди на затылке, поворачивая его голову к себе. – Вот и проверим, – даже если Евгений и хотел что-то ответить, ему не дали, целуя – не лёгкое касание, как на пороге, а крепко, окончательно изгоняя все опасения.

Не то чтобы Женя не предполагал, что такое возможно, но всё же растерялся, замер на долю секунды, ему даже показалось, что на этот раз разряд прошелся по нему, прокатившись горячей волной по позвоночнику. Так давно его никто не целовал… И теперь он определённо собирался оторваться за всё потраченное впустую время. Принятое решение подстегнуло, Женя ответил на поцелуй и, пользуясь тем, что его уже не держат, видимо, Игорь убедился, что он не собирается сбегать, устроился верхом на чужих коленях, и Гор обнял его за талию, прижав ещё ближе. Чувствовалось, что Евгений долгое время не практиковался, но быстро вспоминает, что нужно делать, чтобы получить максимум приятных ощущений, и это неожиданно подтолкнуло, заставило вспомнить свой богатый опыт и передать его. Где-то в процессе Игорь почувствовал лёгкое покалывание по всему телу – похоже, способность Жени воздействовать на него ушла не полностью, но эти микроразряды не были неприятными, скорее, возбуждающими и заставляющими желать большего, но мужчина ограничился крепким объятием – сейчас не время и не место.

– Что? – заметив легкую заминку, несколько встревоженно спросил Женя и тут же снова потянулся за новым поцелуем, не дожидаясь ответа, потому что важнее было чувствовать всё и сразу, прижиматься ближе, целовать сильнее и не отпускать от себя даже на расстояние вздоха.

Гор и не отпускал, пользуясь моментом – неизвестно, что будет завтра, неизвестно, когда ещё они смогут побыть наедине, ведь Евгению ещё столько всего предстоит, даже учитывая то, что лаборатории он должен быть не настолько интересен, как раньше.

– Ты витаешь в облаках, – с явной неохотой разорвав поцелуй и глядя в глаза напротив, с лёгким укором сказал Женя. – И что такого важного происходит в твоей голове, хотел бы я знать. Думаешь, стоит ли продолжать?

– Думаю, как я раньше жил без таких оригинальных ощущений, – улыбнулся Игорь. – Что-то всё-таки осталось, хоть и совсем немного. И прежде чем ты отпрыгнешь на пару метров, уточню: мне всё нравится.

– Вот как… Хочешь ещё? – улыбнулся Женя.

– А ты как думаешь? – лукаво усмехнулся Гор, по-прежнему не разжимая объятий. – Не хочу тебя никуда отпускать, в ближайшем обозримом будущем – так точно.

– Так не отпускай, – Женя пожал плечами, – я совершенно не против, можешь ещё и покрепче обнять, – он тихо застонал, когда Игорь выполнил эту просьбу, мгновенно забывая, о чём ещё хотел сказать, слова вновь показались лишними.

Они бы, наверное, просидели так до ужина, неспешно целуясь и чувствуя тепло рук через тонкую ткань футболки, но в коридоре снова раздались шаги и стук в дверь Евгения. Опять не дождавшись ответа, человек всё-таки постучал к Игорю.

– Открывать, как думаешь? – с явным неудовольствием покосился на преграду между ними и нарушителем спокойствия Гор.

– Нужно, – неохотно выдал Женя и, не дожидаясь просьбы, поднялся. Дверь тоже открыл он и, недовольно оглядев гостя с ног до головы, выдал: – Ну и что ты хотел, Вадим Алексеевич?

Тот, кажется, не ожидал такого приветствия, хотя, с другой стороны, ему ясно дали понять, что не желают лишний раз видеть.

– Удостовериться, что с тобой всё хорошо…

– Со мной всё прекрасно. Было, пока ты не пришёл, – Женя понимал, что хамит, но сейчас совершенно никого не хотелось видеть, кроме Игоря, конечно. – Что, прости?

– Тебя там команда потеряла, ушёл ты явно не в себе.

– Тесты? – со вздохом уточнил Евгений, уже понимая, куда всё идёт.

– Да.

– Чёрт…

Женя закрыл дверь перед носом оторопевшего Вадима и повернулся к вставшему с койки Игорю.

– Надо идти.

– Не пропадай вечером, хорошо? – Гор подошёл ближе и протянул снятую с руки резинку. – Или мне зайти, как вернёшься?

– Можешь и зайти, – улыбнулся Женя, поспешно собирая волосы обратно в хвост, – тогда я смогу никуда тебя не отпустить как минимум до утра.

– Хорошо, буду ждать, – Игорь улыбнулся и коротко поцеловал его на прощание. – До встречи.

– Минуту, – не торопясь уходить, попросил Женя. Этого короткого поцелуя ему было совершенно недостаточно, так что он вновь притянул мужчину к себе, впиваясь в его губы, и уже намеренно коснулся своей силы, надеясь, что не переборщит.

Судя по тому, что Игорь вздрогнул и едва ли не вцепился в его плечи, всё получилось так, как надо, а если учесть, что чуть позже Гор, с явным усилием прервав затяжной поцелуй, выдохнул:

– Жень, не провоцируй, – эксперимент точно удался.

– Хорошо, не сейчас, но позже – обязательно. До вечера, Игорь, я буду очень его ждать, – ещё один осторожный поцелуй, на этот раз без попытки продлить его, и Женя отступил к двери, но словно не мог отвести взгляд, чтобы окончательно разойтись до вечера.

Момент разрушил очередной стук в дверь – похоже, Вадиму Алексеевичу надоело торчать в коридоре. Евгений поморщился и, подарив Гору последний тёплый взгляд, всё же вышел.

– Ты иногда бываешь настолько невыносимым… – ещё услышал Игорь, прежде чем дверь захлопнулась.

Мужчина улыбнулся и коснулся губ. Что ж, до вечера не так долго, а там можно будет дать себе чуть больше воли. Интересный всё же феномен, похоже, дело не только в самом факте выработки электричества, но и в испытываемых эмоциях. Гор улёгся на койку и прикрыл глаза. Читать не хотелось, хотелось вспоминать Женю, его тепло и ласку. Обязательно нужно будет как минимум договориться, где и как найти друг друга после возвращения из этой недотюрьмы…

А Женя медленно начинал ненавидеть весь мир: а как ещё относиться к тому, что тебя выдернули из объятий приятного как минимум человека, чтобы закрепить тьму датчиков и заставить вновь призывать силу. Сила не призывалась, зато учёные очень хорошо посылались куда подальше. Итогом нескольких часов издевательств стали несчастные 220 и чувство полного опустошения. Глава проекта бодро стрекотал что-то о том, что и такие навыки могут быть полезны лаборатории, на что Евгений честно ответил, где предпочёл бы видеть все лаборатории и как далеко от этого места желает находиться сам.

К счастью, хоть здесь от Вадима появилась польза – как истинный бюрократ он уже подготовил тьму документов на подпись, среди которых был отказ продолжать работать на правительство, та самая амнистия, о которой ещё Игорь говорил, и, конечно, куда без этого, договор о неразглашении. Получив закорючку на каждой странице, а на некоторых и не одну, Вадим бодро рассказал бывшему парню, что завтра во второй половине дня того будет ждать машина, которая шустренько по всем окрестным ухабам доставит его домой, потому что до родного города отсюда буквально рукой подать. Подавив желание снова начать материться, Женя осторожно уточнил судьбу Игоря, а точнее, когда Вадим Алексеевич изволит отправить подчинённого прочь. По лицу Вадима было понятно, что он с удовольствием послал бы Гора пешком через лес прямо сейчас, но всё же был любезно озвучен тот же срок: завтра после полудня.

Излишне вежливо распрощавшись друг с другом, мужчины разошлись в стороны: Вадим – успокаивать нервы, а Евгений – продолжать то, от чего его отвлекли.

По дороге Женя с некоторым изумлением понял, что за всеми этими выяснениями остался без обеда, а время уже к вечеру, и завернул в сторону столовой. Там обнаружился Игорь, широко улыбнувшийся при его появлении, и Евгений, набрав себе полный поднос, подсел к нему.

– Ну что, тебя можно поздравить? – осторожно уточнил Гор.

– Смотря с чем. Но если с получением свободы, пусть и с условиями, – он показал знакомый браслет, всё так же закреплённый на руке, – то да, определённо можно.

– Отлично, – Игорь широко улыбнулся. – А условия – это ерунда, главное, ты жив и здоров. Жень, я спросить хотел, куда ты теперь? – он немного посерьёзнел. – Не в лабораторию же.

– Пока к родителям, а потом, если честно, даже не знаю. Столько возможностей, но я, кажется, ещё не готов ими воспользоваться. А ты? Всё те же планы? Дом, две работы.

– Меня МЧС-ники давно к себе на полную ставку зовут, – пожал плечами Гор, – так что, может, будет только одна работа, точно не знаю. Ладно, не буду пока ничего загадывать.

– Одно ты точно можешь загадать, – улыбнулся Женя, которому совершенно не понравилось то, как всё это прозвучало – словно они прощаются прямо сейчас, без шанса увидеться снова, – место, где ты проведешь сегодняшний вечер.

– Это я и так знаю, – в глазах напротив явно плясали чёртики, обещая что-то особенное. – И надо будет утром зайти на пост охраны – вернуть книгу и выклянчить листок и ручку.

– Можно не клянчить, у меня с собой есть и то, и другое, только зачем?

– Как это зачем? Номер телефона запишу – карту буду восстанавливать – и на всякий случай адрес электронной почты. Или ты думал, я тебя просто так отпущу?

– Мог бы просто нашептать на ухо, – улыбнулся Женя, – у меня отличная память. И я очень надеялся, что не отпустишь как можно дольше, – на самом деле он врал, но не потому, что не размышлял о том, что будет с ними после того, как всё закончится, нет, напротив, слишком много думал, и по всему выходило, что есть у них только здесь и сейчас, а оказалось, что ошибался, и от этого стало так легко на душе.

– Как скажешь, но в своей памяти я не настолько уверен, – улыбнулся Игорь, – поэтому свой ящик ты мне всё же напиши.

– Я не уверен, что он ещё работает, но напишу обязательно.

– Ну, по крайней мере, мой номер телефона у тебя точно будет. Идём? – Гор допил чай и хмыкнул: – У тебя был вкуснее.

– Боюсь, чтобы попробовать такой снова, нам придётся вернуться в ту глушь. Идём.

Мужчины не спеша пошли в сторону жилых помещений, разговаривая о чём-то малозначительном типа тех же предпочитаемых сортов чая, и даже умудрились всерьёз поспорить, потому что Женя отказывался понимать, что красный чай тоже имеет право на существование. Такой глупый повод для спора, но он прекрасно позволил убить время и успокоить нервы.

– Всё ещё ко мне, – безапелляционно заявил Евгений, когда они оказались у нужной двери, и поспешно открыл замок. Предложения войти не прозвучало, мужчина поступил проще – затянул своего спутника в комнату и, прижав к стене тут же, рядом с приоткрытой дверью, втянул в поцелуй – долгий и выматывающий, такой, после которого уже не уходят до утра. В общем-то, Игорь и не собирался этого делать, поэтому он, ненадолго прервавшись, чтобы всё-таки повернуть ключ в замке, снова обнял Женю, доказывая, что никуда не торопится.

Мужчины бы ещё долго, наверное, стояли так, целуясь, но обоим хотелось чего-то большего, поэтому они не сговариваясь сделали несколько шагов до койки и осторожно опустились на неё, и Евгений с довольным вздохом снова удобно устроился верхом на коленях Гора. Футболки обоих вскоре оказались где-то на полу, туда же отправилась остальная одежда Жени, а он сам вытянулся на кровати, подставляясь под чужие руки и губы. Игорь, прекрасно понимая, что за эти шесть лет у партнёра вряд ли были полноценные отношения, не торопился, к тому же казённая обстановка не слишком располагала к «нормальной» близости, поэтому мужчина устроился поудобнее в ногах Евгения и занялся доведением его до бессвязных стонов и сладкой судороги.

– Вкусный, – улыбнулся Гор через некоторое время, поглаживая расслабленно прикрывшего глаза Женю по бедру. – И красивый.

– Ты меня с ума свёл, – тихо ответил тот. – И, кажется, совершенно бесстыдно этим наслаждаешься. Иди ко мне, посмотрим, что я могу сделать для тебя, – Евгений улыбнулся искусанными в попытке не стонать слишком громко губами, и Игорь, словно заворожённый, проследил, как на кончиках пальцев появляются знакомые искры, как они же прячутся в глубине глаз. – Ты всегда можешь остановить меня, – слишком серьёзно для того, кто лежит обнажённым и заласканным, сказал Женя, – но не будешь, так ведь?..

На этом слова закончились у обоих, потому что дарить удовольствие оказалось ничуть не хуже, чем получать его. К тому же от каждого стона Гора, от имени, на выдохе срывающегося с губ, и Женьку клинило, пусть он и уговаривал себя не торопиться, зацеловать каждый сантиметр тела Игоря, прежде чем позволить себе большее, но не мог: слишком притягательным был мужчина рядом, слишком отзывчивым и таким желанным, что все предосторожности и запреты улетели в бездну, пасуя перед необходимостью наконец оказаться ближе, насколько это вообще возможно. Уже не было сил думать о неудобной койке и о том, что слишком давно никого не было – глупости, ничто по сравнению с единым ритмом, длинными стонами и яркой вспышкой на пике.

– Ты потрясающий, – Гор неспешно перебирал рассыпавшиеся по плечам волосы распластавшегося на нём Евгения, пытавшегося собрать себя в кучку из памятного состояния амёбы, – даже без своей способности.

– Но с ней всё же круче, – насмешка в голосе едва различима, потому что у Жени сейчас почти нет сил на внешние проявления эмоций. – Тебе не тяжело? – не то чтобы ему хотелось шевелиться, но всё же.

– Нет, всё в порядке, лежи, – Игорь улыбнулся и обнял его покрепче свободной рукой. – Кто знает, когда ещё удастся побыть так.

– Когда захочешь, – легко сказал Женя, – я больше ни с кем не связан никакими обязательствами, Игорь, так что тебе достаточно просто позвать.

– Я запомню, – серьёзно ответил Гор, – и постараюсь сделать это как можно скорее.

– Я всё ещё жду нашёптывания номера, чтобы я смог напоминать тебе об этих словах.

Игорь улыбнулся и продиктовал нужные цифры.

– Повторишь?

– Легко, – прикрыв глаза, Женя и правда с лёгкостью повторил номер. – Я же сказал, что у меня хорошая память. Хотя если каждую цифру дополнительно закрепить поцелуем, будет лучше.

– С удовольствием. Восемь, – поцелуй, не страстный, но крепкий, – девять, – ещё один, и так до конца, последнее касание губ затянулось, заставив обоих мужчин подумать, а не продолжить ли им изучать друг друга. А если учесть, что им ничего не мешало поступить именно так… Поцелуй вновь стал более требовательным, заставляя вспомнить о том, что они всё ещё обнажены и лежат так близко…

Угомонились мужчины ближе к полуночи, окончательно вымотанные, но довольные, и уснули так же в обнимку, прижавшись друг к другу на узкой односпальной койке. А утром так не хотелось просыпаться, возвращаться в мир вне этих объятий.

– Ты мне несколько ночей снился, – с улыбкой сказал Женя, ловя чуть заспанный взгляд Гора, – и был весьма настойчив… Хотя реальность всё же определённо лучше.

– Ты поэтому в ту ночь мне модную причёску сделал? – хмыкнул Игорь. – Польщён и рад, что наяву было круче.

– Ну, не знаю, насколько модную, но тебе определённо было здорово.

– Повторишь? – широкая улыбка и полностью ясные глаза.

– Причёску или то, что мне снилось?

– Как минимум первое. Хотя если времени хватит, то не откажусь и от оценки твоих фантазий.

– У меня больше не получается делать из тебя ёжика, – с показным разочарованием вздохнул Женя, пряча бесенят, ликующих в глазах, – совсем слаб стал. Так что, может, начнём сразу с фантазий? – он облизнул пересохшие губы. – Главное только понять, с каких именно, всё такое интересное…

– Разберёмся по ходу дела… – новый поцелуй, заставляющий забыть на время обо всём, не относящемся к человеку рядом.

Мужчины пропустили завтрак, капитально так пропустили, спустившись только к обеду, и то с трудом оторвались друг от друга, только тогда Женя понял, что в горячке вчерашнего вечера, да и, чего скрывать, сегодняшнего утра совсем забыл сказать о времени отъезда своего и Игоря.

– Прости, я, кажется, слишком увлёкся, – когда они устроились за столиком, сказал он. – Нам после обеда уезжать, точнее, мне уезжать, а тебя будет ждать самолёт.

Гор помолчал, опустив взгляд в тарелку, потом вздохнул и напомнил:

– Ты мне ещё свой адрес обещал. И я буду ждать звонка.

– Конечно, адрес напишу, как только в комнату вернёмся, а звонка дождёшься сразу, как доберусь до телефона. Мне действительно стоило сказать вчера, но всё совершенно из головы выветрилось, стоило только тебя увидеть.

– Мне ещё до города нужно будет добраться и карту восстановить, – покачал головой Игорь, – так что, возможно, отвечу не сразу.

– Оставлю сообщение на голосовой почте, – спокойно сказал Женя, словно его совсем не расстраивало происходящее и невозможность сразу связаться, – как подключишься, перезвонишь. К тому же мне тоже много нужно успеть.

– Договорились, – улыбнулся Гор и сосредоточился на обеде – всё-таки нужно было восстановить потраченные силы.

Закончив, мужчины вернулись в комнату Евгения, и он, как и обещал, написал адрес своего ящика, а потом, повинуясь порыву, ещё и адрес родительской квартиры. Конечно, он сомневался, что задержится у них надолго, но пусть лучше у Игоря будет чуть больше возможностей его найти.

– Держи, не потеряй, – с улыбкой сказал мужчина, – а мне, кажется, пора, – шаги Вадима уже начали узнавать оба, а ведь у Жени ещё сумка была не собрана. – До встречи?

– До встречи, – короткое, но крепкое объятие, такой же короткий поцелуй, и Гор, спрятав сложенный лист в карман, улыбнулся и пошёл к двери, в которую уже стучали. – Здравствуйте, Вадим Алексеевич.

– Здравствуйте, Игорь Владимирович, – как-то подозрительно спокойно откликнулся тот, – через десять минут нас с вами будет ждать машина у ворот. А твой водитель уже заждался, Женя.

– Бегу, бегу, – улыбнулся тот. – Я позвоню, Игорь.

– Конечно, – Гор улыбнулся и открыл свою дверь – нужно было успеть дособрать сумку и вернуть книгу.

Через отведённые десять минут он уже стоял у поста охраны и щурился на солнце. Начальство нарисовалось спустя ещё пару минут и прежде чем пойти к машине, в которой лениво курил водитель, тихо высказалось:

– У вас ничего не выйдет, Игорь Владимирович, пара встреч – это всё, на что вас хватит, его – уж точно. Так, может, не стоит и начинать? – договорив, Вадим Алексеевич открыл заднюю дверцу, садясь в автомобиль.

– В мои должностные обязанности не входит обсуждение чьей-либо личной жизни, – спокойно отозвался Гор и устроился рядом с водителем, уставившись в окно.

– Что ж, я предупредил, – негромко и вроде даже доброжелательно сказал Вадим, но тему больше не развивал, он вообще молчал до того момента, как они устроились в самолёте, и тот, пробежав по взлётной полосе, взмыл в небо.

– Ваше новое задание, – на кресло рядом с Гором опустилась папка, а Вадим Алексеевич ушёл в другой конец небольшого салона, делая вид, что его тут нет или, скорее, нет Игоря.

Мужчина хмыкнул и забрал предложенное. Его ожидаемо отправляли в очередную глушь, но до нового рейса было ещё почти полдня, вполне можно успеть заглянуть в салон связи, чтобы не заставлять Женю ждать, если он и правда позвонит. Даже если начальство право и у них будет всего несколько встреч, оно того стоит, были в жизни Игоря и бурные, но краткосрочные романы.

А Женька наконец попал домой, туда, где уже не мечтал оказаться, к запаху табака – отец так и не перестал курить трубку, свежей выпечки – он и забыл, что сегодня суббота, а значит, мама с утра стоит у плиты, к спору ни о чём в исполнении младших брата и сестры – только голоса стали громче, а так даже тема не изменилась, и к очередному отцовскому аспиранту, который открыл дверь и застыл, не зная, что сказать. Женя отодвинул его с дороги – просто оттеснил плечом – и привычно крикнул:

– Мама, папа, я дома!

На кухне что-то упало и разбилось, Евгений очень надеялся, что это та страшная ваза, которая с какого-то счастья всегда стояла на холодильнике. Родители появились в коридоре одновременно, вместе и обняли. Мелкие застыли в дверях в гостиную, кажется, не до конца понимая, кто перед ними – для них шесть лет, да ещё и несколько до этого, когда Женя жил в лаборатории, казались большим сроком, его с трудом узнавали и не знали, как реагировать. Но мужчина был не в обиде, ему хватало того, что он дома, а с остальным разберутся.

Первый раз он позвонил Игорю с телефона того самого аспиранта – просто тот оказался любезнее сестры и брата. Наткнувшись на голосовую почту, Женя сначала хотел положить трубку, но всё же пересилил себя: обещал же оставить сообщение, теперь нужно выполнять. Надиктовав короткое и, в общем-то, бессвязное послание, он оборвал вызов.

А дальше был ужин и обстоятельный разговор с отцом – Адашев-старший хотел оградить сына от даже малейшего шанса на повторение и настаивал на продолжении обучения и, возможно, в дальнейшем преподавания. Женя о будущем думать пока не хотел, понимая, что для него много будет зависеть ещё и от Игоря, его решений и его работы. За всем этим о необходимости купить себе телефон мужчина чуть не забыл, только чудом успев в находящийся недалеко от дома салон сотовой связи и купив то, что посоветовали, надеясь, что у продавца есть хоть немного совести. Евгений набрал номер, надеясь, что Гор уже в сети, в трубке раздались длинные гудки, и Женька понял, что стоит посреди улицы с глупой улыбкой, и ему совершенно всё равно, как это смотрится со стороны.

Игорь, выгрузившись из самолёта, довольно равнодушно попрощался с Вадимом Алексеевичем и пошёл к ближайшей машине такси – ещё полчаса до города, а там заглянуть домой, полить несчастный кактус, если он ещё не загнулся, пересобрать сумку, поесть, купить новый телефон и снова ехать в аэропорт.

Кактус героически держался. Новый мобильник и старый номер, почти сразу пришедшее оповещение о пропущенном звонке и полученном сообщении. Гор с улыбкой прослушал сбивчивую речь Жени, понимая, что успел соскучиться за эти несколько часов, и, вздохнув, вызвал такси – уже пора было ехать.

Уже перед стойкой регистрации раздался звонок – незнакомый номер.

– Слушаю.

– Привет, – в голосе Жени улыбка, а на заднем плане – звуки города: кажется, тот не дома, – ты добрался?

– Добрался, но меня, видимо, из чувства мести и ревности сразу же услали в очередную глушь типа той, где я тебя нашёл, так что я снова в аэропорту, – усмехнулся Игорь. – Но связь там вполне работает, так что буду доступен по вечерам как минимум.

– Вадим злобствует? Что ж, следовало ожидать… Ты надолго в глушь?

– Дня на три точно, а там как получится.

– Удачной поездки, – улыбнулся Женя, жалея, что не рядом сейчас. – Звони мне, ладно? В любой момент, когда будет свободное время.

– Спасибо. Часовой пояс, если я правильно помню, исходя из написанного тобой адреса, там будет плюс два часа, так что сильно поздно отвлекать всё равно не буду, – улыбнулся Гор, опуская на стойку билет и паспорт. – До завтра и заранее доброй ночи.

– Не обращай внимания на время, это неважно, – горячо заверил его Женя. – Тебе уже пора?

– Да, к сожалению, – вздохнул Игорь. – Позвоню завтра. Да, и ты ящик проверить не забудь, там тебя фотография дожидается.

– Он ещё рабочий? – удивился Женя и поспешно добавил, понимая, что и так уже, наверное, прилично задержал собеседника: – Да, конечно, до завтра, я буду ждать, Гор.

– Не знаю, письмо ушло. Всё, мне уже точно пора. Целую, – и Игорь отключился, забрав документы и пройдя на посадку. Настроение, несмотря на экстренную командировку, было вполне себе хорошим.

Евгений же огляделся по сторонам и, найдя лавочку чуть в стороне от дороги, устроился на ней, попутно пытаясь вспомнить пароль от почтового ящика. Странно, но даже спустя столько лет тот легко всплыл в памяти, вот только комбинацию цифр и букв стоило сменить – неактуально. Среди всего спама, рассылок с сайтов, которыми Женя тогда интересовался, и даже парочки угроз обнаружилось и письмо от Игоря – приличного размера кактус на подоконнике, судя по всему, вполне переживший разлуку с хозяином.

«Очаровательный домашний питомец», – набрал мужчина и поспешил отправить письмо. Его ждала дорога до дома и размышления о будущем.

Гор, долетев до места назначения, разместился в гостинице и достал телефон – там что-то пришло. Несколько предложений в ответ – узнать ещё немного о человеке, с которым столкнули обстоятельства и которого, хоть и нехотя, пришлось отпустить.

Отправив письмо, Игорь лёг спать, а с утра закопался в документы, разбираясь с тем, где и что ему предстоит, старательно отгоняя мысли о Жене, сбивавшие с рабочего настроя. Казалось бы, они знакомы-то всего неделю, и были у них только прекрасный вечер и утро, а всё равно, стоило вспомнить усталую улыбку, тепло чужого тела и искры на кончиках пальцев, и ни о чём другом думать уже не получалось.

Привычная работа всё же заставила отвлечься и сосредоточиться, и мужчина, собравшись, направился к двери – его ждали несколько часов на машине к нужному месту и поиск того, ради чего его вызвали. Обратно Гор вернулся поздним вечером, но, помня о просьбе Евгения не обращать внимание на время, набрал его номер.

– Игорь! – Женя трубку взял после первого гудка, словно держал телефон под рукой. – Подожди маленько… – и в сторону: – Я подумаю, давай чуть позже, ладно? – пауза. – Да, этот разговор определённо важнее. Всё, я снова с тобой. Как там твоя глухомань?

– О, я определённо важнее… Добрый вечер, Женя. Глухомань глухая, медведи по улицам ходят, – рассмеялся Гор. – А если серьёзно, небольшой город, все друг друга знают и почти все работают на оборонном предприятии, куда меня, собственно, и вытащили. А ты как, привыкаешь к цивилизации?

– Тут бы сначала к людям заново привыкнуть. Шучу, всё хорошо, я справляюсь. Не так уж я от жизни, оказывается, отстал в своём ските.

Разговор потёк сам собой, фразы цеплялись друг за друга, мужчины поделились тем, что случилось за день и планами на следующий, посетовали, что не выйдет пожелать добрых снов лично, подкрепив слова поцелуем, и распрощались: Гору нужно было рано вставать, и разницу в часовых поясах никто не отменял, а Жене – продолжать разговор с отцом, который пришлось прервать из-за звонка.

Николай Степанович, закончив разбираться с тем, что хотел выяснить, внимательно посмотрел на сына и уточнил, что это ещё за Игорь, ради получаса разговора с кем сын вышел из комнаты, прервав обсуждение своего будущего. Женя пожал плечами, не собираясь отчитываться перед отцом – тот прежде старался не лезть в личную жизнь сына, и Евгений не хотел, чтобы эта традиция менялась. По-видимому, шесть лет отсутствия всё же не перечеркнули привычек отца, потому что он только вздохнул и отпустил сына заниматься своими делами, которых было не так уж и много, хотя Женя всерьёз увлёкся научными статьями о последних открытиях – Адашев-старший был подписан на все стоящие доверия журналы, так что мужчине было чем загрузить мозги, чтобы не думать о том, как тяжело без Игоря, и о том, что он как-то слишком быстро привык к нему и совершенно не хочет представлять будущее, в котором того не будет рядом.

А на следующий день отец высказал свое веское мнение, не оставив Евгению времени на манёвр и раздумья, так что, едва дождавшись того времени, в которое вчера звонил Гор, Женя нажал на вызов и начал вслушиваться в длинные гудки, думая о том, как же построить разговор.

– Привет, – раздался знакомый усталый голос, – чем порадуешь? А то у меня за сегодня пройдено больше двадцати километров, судя по телефону, я даже шевелиться особо не в состоянии.

– То есть я не очень вовремя, да? Я тебя не задержу, на самом деле, пара минут – и будешь спокойно отдыхать.

– Почему не вовремя? Наоборот, придашь сил завтра встать с кровати, – усмехнулся Игорь, – потому что завтра вечером я лечу обратно.

– Правда? Это просто здорово, Гор, – воодушевился Женя. – Закончил работу? Ну, конечно, о чём я… Игорь, у меня не то чтобы плохие новости, просто вопрос, но достаточно серьёзный, – мужчина сделал паузу. – На данный момент отец предлагает три города, где я смогу учиться в аспирантуре, так, чтобы не касаться лабораторий, это шанс, и шанс хороший, ему пришлось многих напрячь, чтобы добиться такого предложения. Я просто хочу выбрать ближайший город к тому, где живешь ты, но, блин, я даже не знаю, где ты, собственно, обитаешь… Ответ нужно дать завтра или ждать ещё год. Для меня сейчас, как бы это ни звучало, то, что происходит между нами, важнее, так что я вполне могу этот год пропустить, но всё же стоит проверить, есть ли возможность учиться рядом с тобой.

В трубке раздался шорох – Игорь резко сел и зашипел сквозь зубы от неприятных ощущений.

– Куда тебе ещё год пропускать, и так шесть лет потерял. Я обитаю в административном центре, – Гор озвучил его название, – это довольно далеко от твоего родного города. Нет, я не против того, что мы сможем видеться чаще, только за, я по тебе уже соскучиться успел за эти пару дней, но решать всё равно тебе, я не руководитель лаборатории и не могу к чему-либо тебя принудить.

– А у руководителя лаборатории и не вышло бы, – улыбнулся Женя, – у меня как-то с повиновением вообще тяжко. Три часа на машине до одного из тех мест, что нашел отец. Хотя я не уверен, что хочу этого сам, обучение и работа во время него в закрытом НИИ, вся и разница, что эксперименты не над людьми проводят. Ладно, с этим я разберусь. Ты сказал, что соскучился, или мне послышалось?

– А в остальных местах не настолько секретно? – не спеша отвечать на заданный вопрос, уточнил Игорь, обдумывая пришедшую в голову мысль. – У меня через полгода заканчивается очередной срок контракта с лабораторией, и я не настолько важный экземпляр, чтобы меня силком удерживали.

– Полгода – это слишком много, Гор. Всё в порядке, знания везде дают одинаковые, а научные руководители с таким списком наград, что мне и не снилось.

– Ты прав, и отпуск я уже отгулял, – вздохнул Игорь, – не сорвёшься на пару недель к тебе в гости. Хорошо, взвесь все за и против, принимай решение и сообщай, договорились? Да, и когда у тебя учёба-то начинается, когда я смогу тебя увидеть, если ты решишь не пропускать этот год?

– Фактически учёба начинается с сентября, но мне нужно будет приехать раньше, столько всего нужно подготовить. Честно, Гор, я пока не знаю ничего. Может, через неделю уже буду там, а может, придётся сидеть здесь гораздо дольше. Хотя я бы с удовольствием хоть завтра уже к тебе сорвался.

Игорь улыбнулся, снова вытянувшись на кровати, пообещал, что они обязательно всё наверстают, каждый день, проведённый по отдельности, и несколько увлёкся перечислением того, что хотел бы сделать или почувствовать при встрече. Особыми комплексами мужчина не страдал, вещи называл своими именами, и Женя медленно, но верно заливался краской, слушая его голос и живо представляя всё озвученное, тем не менее, стараясь не забывать, что он не один, за стеной родители и мелкие, которые всегда влетали в комнату без стука, так что пришлось неохотно просить Игоря остановиться, совершенно не скрывая того, что всё, что он говорит, слишком заводит. Гор не стал вредничать и, пожелав приятных – с ним в главной роли – снов, отключился. Похоже, Евгений зацепил его сильнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд, да и сам Женя, кажется, порядком увяз, особенно если вспомнить все эти рассуждения о будущем, в котором Игорю явно отводилась важная роль. Что ж, примерные планы на будущее определены, осталось ещё немного подождать и надеяться, что его не отправят с порога после отчёта об этой командировке в следующую. Хотя, вспомнив Вадима Алексеевича и его мрачный взгляд, мужчина решил, что не удивится очередному посылу в глушь. Впрочем, чего переживать раньше времени? Игорь прикрыл глаза, вспоминая женин голос, и незаметно для себя провалился в сон.

Следующим вечером Гор, собирая вещи перед дорогой в аэропорт, позвонил Евгению и с улыбкой выслушал немного сбивчивую речь о том, что Женя всё же решил выбрать тот вариант недалеко от места жительства Игоря и улетает туда через три недели – разбираться с документами, поиском жилья и прочими мелочами. Пообещав встретиться сразу же, как выдастся возможность, мужчины ещё немного поговорили и распрощались, понимая, что оба с нетерпением этого ждут.

Гор, вернувшись в родной город, отчитался перед начальством, с каменным выражением лица выдержав изучающий взгляд Вадима Алексеевича, явно пытавшегося понять, как подчинённый относится к вынужденной разлуке с Евгением. Так ничего и не выяснив, Вадим отпустил Игоря с миром до следующего раза, и мужчина буквально на выходе из кабинета ответил на звонок со второй своей работы – пришлось вместо отдыха ехать разбираться с очередными неприятностями, требовавшими присутствия спасателей.

Несмотря на загруженность, Гор каждый день писал пару строк и вечером находил полчаса-час на звонок Жене – его голос успокаивал и придавал сил, рассказы о прошедшем дне и чём-то интересном заставляли улыбаться и что-то советовать, да и мужчине просто нравилось смущать собеседника довольно откровенными разговорами перед сном.

Ещё через неделю Игоря вызвал Вадим Алексеевич и с довольно кислой миной выдал очередную папку. Недовольство начальства стало понятно после изучения материалов – командировка была в родной город Евгения. Гор, решив сделать сюрприз, в вечернем разговоре о своём приезде умолчал, а утром, сидя в самолёте, прикидывал, как бы побыстрее разобраться со всеми делами, чтобы осталось чуть больше времени для себя.

Ближе к вечеру Женя, привычно держа телефон под рукой, читал очередную научную статью и с недоумением посмотрел на засветившийся экран – от Игоря пришло сообщение. Открыв его, мужчина не поверил своим глазам: название приличной гостиницы в его городе, цифры – видимо, номер в ней – и довольный смайлик. Перечитав сообщение несколько раз, чтобы уж точно убедиться, что это не плод его воображения, Евгений быстро набрал ответ – всего одно слово: «Когда?»

«Сейчас и ближайшие пару дней».

Женя тут же вскочил на ноги, но остановил себя: нужно было предупредить родителей и отменить встречу – аспирант отца любезно согласился отвести его в местный институт солнечно-земной физики. Не то чтобы Евгению было так уж интересно, но Адашев-старший настаивал, что он должен увидеть оборудование, в чём-то схожее с тем, с которым придется работать во время обучения. Но это ерунда, ещё Жене определённо нужно было привести себя в порядок и надеть что-то более соблазнительное, чем домашние брюки и футболка.

«Тебе стоило написать раньше, – набрал он, понимая, что кончики пальцев подрагивают, и на них вот-вот появятся вспышки электричества, – тогда я уже ждал бы тебя. Буду через час, может, чуть меньше».

«Раньше я был занят, только вернулся. Жду», – Гор отложил телефон и пошёл в душ, чтобы не терять время и немного отвлечься, не набрасываться на гостя с порога. Хотя кому он врёт, им бы до кровати добраться при встрече…

Женя, прочитав ответ, решил не тратить время на новые сообщения и начал поспешно собираться. Уже стоя перед зеркалом в прихожей и пытаясь понять, достаточно ли хорошо выглядит, он понял, что забыл сказать Игорю, что подстригся, а ведь тому, кажется, так нравились длинные волосы… Впрочем, решив, что это совершеннейшая ерунда, мужчина поспешил прочь из родительского дома, крикнув, что сегодня не вернется. Хорошо хоть до стоянки такси идти недалеко.

Стоя под нужной дверью, Женя понял, что успел за сорок минут, и это явно можно было счесть рекордом скорости, осталось только постучать, что он и сделал. Открыли сразу.

– Женька… – счастливо выдохнул Игорь и, цапнув его за руку, притянул к себе, крепко обнимая и одновременно захлопывая дверь. – Как я по тебе соскучился, – дальше слов не было, их заменил жадный поцелуй, доказывавший, как именно и насколько.

Женя же решил, что это определённо лучше приветствий, и Гор простит ему отсутствие ответа на свои слова, да и вообще, его больше занимало, как быстро он сможет снять с Игоря всё лишнее. Рекорд был поставлен не только по времени, необходимого для того, чтобы добраться до номера, мужчины избавились от одежды едва ли не моментально – слишком сильно хотелось коснуться обнажённой кожи, обнять, не чувствуя преград, воплотить в жизнь всё рассказанное долгими вечерами, убедиться, что тебя ждали и надеялись на встречу.

До кровати всё же добрались, не переставая целоваться, и упали на неё, не разжимая объятий – расцепить руки, оторваться друг от друга казалось чем-то совершенно невозможным. Женя, не сдерживаясь, буквально чуть искрил, заставляя Игоря вздрагивать при каждом прикосновении, чувствуя разряды удовольствия, пробегавшие от позвоночника по всему телу, и понимать, что он сделает всё, чтобы Евгений не пожалел о своём желании быть рядом – во время учёбы или позже.

А вот Женя думать не мог, полностью сосредоточившись на том, что чувствовал. Ему казалось, что прошла целая вечность с последней встречи, именно столько он не ощущал прикосновений Гора и теперь собирался сполна насладиться каждым, отдавая не меньше. Всё, лишь бы видеть, как любовник, нет, любимый тянется к губам за новым поцелуем, как торопливо подаётся вперед, лишь в последний момент замедляясь из боязни причинить боль, как отпускает себя и становится таким красивым в этот момент безумства. Изумительная картина, и Женя мечтал, чтобы она навсегда запечатлелась в памяти.

Не нужно было связных слов или просьб, было достаточно малейшего касания и произнесённого на выдохе имени, чтобы понять, что оба желают продлить то ощущение единения, не столько физического, сколько на каком-то другом, неосязаемом уровне, и мужчины изо всех сил сдерживали себя, проигрывая яркости ощущений и осознанию, что это всё происходит на самом деле, а не во сне, воспоминаниях или мечтах, что они наконец рядом, вместе, и от этого так невообразимо хорошо…

– Я тоже скучал по тебе, – негромко сказал Женя, обнимая крепче всё ещё пытавшегося отдышаться Игоря.

– Я заметил, – улыбнулся Гор, наконец восстановив дыхание и поцеловав его. – Как же мне повезло с этой командировкой… – мужчина откровенно любовался Евгением, его припухшими губами, наливавшимися краской пятнами на плечах и груди, всей расслабленной и удовлетворённой позой в целом.

– Определённо повезло. Я и так ни о чём, кроме тебя, думать не мог, а если бы пришлось ждать хоть ещё немного, и вовсе стал бы бесполезен для современной науки. Какой же ты… – Женя улыбнулся, не находя слов, всё казалось недостаточным. Идеальный? Красивый? Родной? Любимый? Последнее, кажется, вмещало в себе всё, что он сейчас чувствовал, но лучше промолчать и поцеловать покрепче. – И, кстати, было очень жестоко не говорить, что ты летишь сюда.

– Сюрприз хотел сделать, – покаянно признался Игорь. – К тому же я не знал, насколько тут застряну, вполне могло случиться так, что пришлось бы улетать сегодня же вечером.

– Прекрасный сюрприз, мне определённо нравится. И я очень надеюсь, что это задание будет очень трудным и длительным, точнее, чтобы твое начальство так считало.

– Судя по выражению лица начальства, оно уже так считало, когда вручало мне папку с документами, – хмыкнул Гор. – Но не хочу сейчас об этом думать, ведь есть гораздо более приятные вещи, правда? – мужчина ласково провёл рукой по жениному плечу и взъерошил короткие волосы на затылке. – Надоела грива?

– Они мешали. Не нравится? – спросил Женя, довольно щурясь от ласки: сейчас у него даже встревожиться не получалось, совершенно никаких негативных эмоций, только тепло и нега.

– Ты мне любым нравишься, но лёгкая лохматость тебе всё же вполне идёт. Хотя, конечно, за ними ухаживать надо, так что я не против и короткой стрижки.

– Прям гора с плеч, и особенно радует, что нравлюсь. Покажешь, насколько? – Женя подначивающе улыбнулся, прежде чем поцеловать Гора, прижимаясь к нему ближе, дразня.

– О, ты мне не просто нравишься, я от тебя в полном восторге и восхищении, – Игорь ответил на поцелуй и хитро улыбнулся: – Помнишь, о чём я говорил вечерами? Предлагаю начать воплощать в жизнь как доказательство моего к тебе отношения… – мужчина залюбовался мгновенно вспыхнувшими щеками Евгения, вспомнившего, что именно проникновенным голосом вещал Гор, и как он потом бочком сбегал в ванную, чтобы родители или мелкие не заметили его реакцию на эти провокационные разговоры.

– О да, определённо стоит, – Женя с трудом взял себя в руки, – я всё очень хорошо запомнил, – Игорю достался внимательный и чуть шальной взгляд. – Кажется, всё начиналось с невинного: «Я согрею своим дыханием твои губы»… – говоря, он приподнялся, нависая над Гором и замирая за миг до поцелуя, так, чтобы тот мог прочувствовать свои собственные слова, понять, как это, а потом вместе с дыханием губ коснулась ещё и маленькая молния, заставив Игоря застонать и попытаться перехватить инициативу. – Ну, нет, – со смешком сказал Женя, удерживая его на месте, – ты проверял мою выдержку на прочность столько времени, теперь моя очередь. Не торопись, дорогой мой, у нас весь вечер впереди.

Гор послушно затих, отдавшись на откуп желанию Евгения продемонстрировать свои умения и навыки, и ни на секунду об этом не пожалел – Женя и правда очень хорошо запомнил всё сказанное и немного добавил лично от себя.

В номере царил мягкий полумрак, не мешая мужчинам разглядывать друг друга, ловя отблески эмоций в глазах и в то же время намекая на то, что день подходит к концу. Радовало только то, что эту и как минимум следующую ночь можно будет быть рядом, слушать тихое дыхание, чувствовать стук сердца под рукой и знать, что утром можно будет с удовольствием потянуться, чувствуя приятную ломоту в мышцах, поймать внимательный взгляд, оглаживающий не хуже рук, и поцеловать, понимая, что этого мало, что хочется снова обнять, заласкать и услышать ещё не один довольный стон. А пока они всё ещё застыли в этом вечере, настолько близко, насколько это вообще возможно, и не хочется говорить или строить планы: всё, чего хочется, у них уже есть – этот момент, эта близость, это тихое счастье.

Утро и правда вышло замечательным, несмотря на необходимость расстаться на время – работу Игоря никто не отменял, да и у Жени тоже были планы, которые так легко, как вчерашние, не отменишь. Договорившись созвониться вечером, как освободятся, они с трудом оторвались друг от друга и всё же разошлись.

Весь день Евгению пришлось расплачиваться за вчерашний потрясающий вечер и полную спокойствия ночь: отец устроил разнос, что-то о растраченных возможностях, Женька не очень-то вслушивался. Если честно, показалось, что Адашев-старший просто не понимает, что если его сына не было рядом шесть лет, это не значило, что этих лет не было вовсе. Возможности – да чёрт с ними, их хватало всегда, даже когда Женя по лесам бегал, у него было столько вариантов для самореализации, что удивительно. А вот найти кого-то, с кем так хорошо рядом – это совсем иная задача, практически невозможная, и мужчина не собирался отказываться от Игоря ни при каких обстоятельствах, разве только тот сам выставит прочь. Как-то так вышло, что Женя перенес дату своего отлёта, пусть пока и не знал, что будет делать в чужом городе до подачи документов, но это было не страшно, разберётся.

Встретившись вечером, мужчины не только снова доказали друг другу, что успели соскучиться за полдня, но и проговорили пару часов: Игорь заметил некоторую задумчивость Евгения и выпытал, что именно заставляло его периодически хмуриться. Выслушав немного сбивчивое объяснение сложившейся ситуации, Гор крепко его обнял и спокойно сказал, что Женя прекрасно умеет обустраиваться с нуля на новом месте – шесть лет опыта, как-никак, – так что ничего особо страшного не произошло. Евгений, собственно, и не думал, что произошло нечто непоправимое, но с огромным трудом удержался от того, чтобы напроситься в гости к Гору, пока есть свободное время – не хотелось совсем уж наглеть, хотя в глубине души мужчина понимал, что ему не откажут. Но дело ещё было в том, что Игоря в любой момент могли отправить в командировку на другой конец страны, а он ему, собственно, никто и никакого права находиться в чужой квартире один не имеет. На этом они опять отошли от разговоров, к тому же Игорь с сожалением сказал, что, скорее всего, уже завтра закончит с работой и придется вновь расставаться, а значит, стоит попробовать оставить как можно больше приятных воспоминаний об этих днях, чтобы их хватило до следующего раза.

Чувственный вечер, тихая ночь, нежное утро… Мужчины прятали грусть в глазах и обещали созваниваться каждый вечер – рассказывать новости и делиться планами.

Вечером Игорь улетел обратно, набрав номер Евгения, едва выйдя из здания аэропорта – слишком сильно хотелось услышать негромкий голос и посетовать, что до следующей встречи как минимум неделя. Похоже, я влюбился, констатировал Гор, слушая первый и последний длинный гудок, после которого Женя ответил.

– Ты уже дома? – кажется, он улыбался, и сейчас Игорь так отчётливо мог представить себе эту улыбку, счастливую и самую малость грустную. – Как долетел? – тихий вздох и короткая пауза. – Я уже по тебе скучаю, так глупо.

– Всё хорошо, – Гор тоже улыбнулся, чувствуя себя немного легче. – Не глупо, мне тоже тебя не хватает. Ничего, твой самолёт всего через четыре дня, а там можно будет встречаться на выходных, если меня никуда не сорвут.

– Это должно было прозвучать вдохновляюще? – фыркнул Женя. – Но, как по мне, получилось несколько трагично.

– Конечно, трагично, это ж ещё больше недели тебя не видеть, – хмыкнул Игорь. – Я серьёзно, у меня календарь на кухне на стене висит, буду дни зачёркивать.

– Брось, – рассмеялся Женя, – не настолько же. К тому же иногда ожидание стоит того, подстёгивает фантазию.

– Вот про фантазию ты сам сказал. Понимаешь же, что тебя ожидают весьма откровенные сказки на ночь?

– Я уже предвкушаю каждую из них. Думал, откажусь?

– Нет, конечно, недавнее их воплощение мне весьма понравилось, – Игорь прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, и немного понизил голос: – Может, я и от тебя услышу что-нибудь подобное…

– Прямо сейчас? – подколол Женя: до него доносился многоголосый шум толпы, так что он прекрасно понимал, что Гор ещё далеко как не дома. – Хочешь понять, как это, оказаться в настолько неловкой ситуации?

– Ты настолько жесток? – усмехнулся Гор. – Ты-то был дома, хоть и родители недалеко.

– А предпочёл бы, чтобы их не было, лишь только твой голос… Тебе не кажется, что мы несколько увлеклись? – с лёгким сожалением уточнил Женя и ехидно добавил: – А то тебе и правда придется искать уединённое место.

– Да, ты прав, – мужчины ещё немного поговорили, делясь планами на ближайшее будущее, и распрощались до завтра.

Четыре дня до отлёта из дома Женя держался только на разговорах с Игорем, причём больше на тепле, что сквозило в каждом слове, чем на тех моментах, что заставляли прятать пылающее лицо в ладонях и мечтать оказаться в полном одиночестве. Всё дело в том, что как только он объявил о дате отъезда, оказалось, что никто не готов был его на самом деле отпустить. Даже отец забыл обо всех своих лекциях, и теперь Женя разрывался между желанием остаться, дать родным ещё немного времени, чтобы смириться с новой разлукой, и начать наконец жить так, как хотелось ему самому. И всё же он ушёл, попрощался с домашними, напомнив, что сейчас-то он вполне доступен для телефонных звонков, и если есть желание поговорить, то пожалуйста, в любой момент, да и в гости тоже можно заглянуть. И, захлопнув за собой дверь, вздохнул спокойней. Мужчину ждал перелёт и квартира, которую удалось снять через сеть, а главное, до Игоря теперь будет всего несколько часов на машине.

Следующие несколько месяцев пролетели, как несколько дней. Евгений устроился на новом месте, по будням учился и работал, вечерами разговаривал с Игорем обо всём, что в голову взбредёт. Почти каждые выходные они проводили вместе – Гор приезжал к Жене, первый день они не могли расцепиться, воплощая в реальность желание быть ближе, во второй гуляли или просто отдыхали дома. Им было хорошо рядом, пусть коротких встреч и не хватало, постоянно оставалось ощущение недосказанности, словно лишился чего-то важного, но толком и не понять, чего. И в то же время Женя иногда боялся, что случится, если они будут вместе постоянно, не выходные, а каждый вечер засыпать рядом, будет ли это так же сказочно?

Приближался Новый год. Родители, разговаривая с Евгением, не в первый раз спрашивали, где он планирует встретить праздник, но мужчина увиливал от ответа – он как-то до сих пор не уточнил у Гора, какие у него планы на это время, а сам Игорь почему-то молчал, и чем больше Женя тянул, тем невозможней было спросить. Новый год принято с семьёй проводить, а о том, есть ли кто-то родной у Гора, Женя не знал тоже, даже странно, как мало на самом деле они друг о друге знали. Итогом этого затяжного молчания стало лишь то, что Евгений уже не смог приобрести билеты домой и понимал, что этот праздник, скорее всего, встретит точно так же, как и годы до этого – в одиночестве.

В последние выходные уходящего года Игорь приехал к нему, и когда схлынуло наваждение первой встречи и мужчины лежали, обнявшись и слушая успокаивающееся дыхание друг друга, Гор тихо спросил:

– Жень, а какие у тебя планы на праздники? К родителям полетишь, да?

– Нет, – покачал головой тот, – они звали, но нет.

Игорь, несколько облегчённо выдохнув, уточнил:

– А ты не будешь против моей компании? Хочу целую неделю видеть тебя по утрам и слышать голос не по телефону, а вживую.

– Конечно, нет. Я и сам хотел тебя о том же попросить, но так и не нашёл слов.

Обрадованный Гор прижал его покрепче и уткнулся носом в немного отросшие волосы.

– Извини, что так долго тянул, я с работой разбирался, не был уверен, что смогу вырваться. Ёлку будем ставить? Вот в этом углу будет неплохо смотреться.

– А оно надо? – с лёгким сомнением спросил Евгений, немного отвыкший от этих внешних атрибутов праздника. – Конечно, давай, – поспешно поправился он, заметив, что Игорь несколько сник.

– Жень, я не предлагаю настрогать тазик салата и упиться в зюзю, – вздохнул Гор. – Ёлки будет достаточно, главное, что ты рядом.

– Эй, я понимаю. Только несколько забыл, как это – действительно праздновать, тем более с тем, кто тебе дорог, – Женя улыбнулся, словно извиняясь, – так что тебе придется мне помочь.

– Дорог, говоришь, это очень хорошо… – нежный поцелуй – не с желанием продолжить приятное времяпровождение, а просто выражение чувств. – Конечно, помогу, с радостью.

– Очень, Гор, – тихо сказал Евгений, но всё же не решился в очередной раз облечь в слова то, что чувствовал. – Итак, значит, никакого салата и выпивки? А что тогда?

– Ёлка с игрушками, по бокалу шампанского и что-нибудь сладкое. Какая еда ночью?

– Тем более если ночь обещает быть достаточно бурной.

– Тем более.

Своё обещание Игорь выполнил, тридцать первого с утра заспанный Женя, открыв дверь, увидел сначала высоченную ёлку и только потом – улыбающегося Гора с пакетами.

– Я думал, это скорее будет что-то, что можно поставить на стол, – с улыбкой сказал Евгений, забирая пакеты и пропуская гостя, лезть целоваться через иголки он не рискнул, хотя и очень хотелось, – а не то, что будет подпирать потолок. Но, знаешь, здорово.

– Это компенсация за все одинокие годы, – улыбнулся Гор, осторожно устраивая свою ношу у стены в прихожей. – С этим пакетом осторожно, там стекло, хоть и мишурой переложенное.

– Постараюсь не угробить, – пообещал Женя и решил от греха подальше сразу унести всё в комнату, чтобы под ногами не мешалось.

Игорь присоединился к нему через пару минут, отвлекая от восхищённого рассматривания старых и новых стеклянных ёлочных игрушек требовательным поцелуем.

– Иди сюда, я тебя почти неделю не видел.

– Я тоже успел соскучиться, – с трудом вставляя слова между прикосновениями губ, сказал Женя. Кажется, он хотел ещё что-то добавить, но это вполне могло подождать, потому что Гор в очередной раз стал важнее всего происходящего.

А потом была установка ёлки на почётное место, причём, чтобы она поместилась, пришлось отодвинуть стол, и её украшение в четыре руки. Старые игрушки, оказывается, остались ещё от родителей Гора, и мужчина, осторожно вешая их на ветки, рассказывал какие-то эпизоды из детства, связанные с тем или иным шариком или снеговиком. Евгений ловил каждое слово, запоминая: когда дело касалось Игоря, для него не было неважных вещей или ненужных знаний, каждый факт был бесценен, а уж такие, из самого счастливого, судя по рассказам, времени – и вовсе. Жене очень хотелось, чтобы и сегодня Гору было бы настолько же хорошо, как и в детстве, и он собирался сделать для этого всё возможное.

День прошёл так же неспешно, мужчины устроили себе праздничный ужин, провожая старый год, и устроились в обнимку на диване, рассказывая новости и делясь какими-то не слишком глобальными планами на будущее, ожидая боя курантов и грохота фейерверков за окном. У них даже мысли не возникло присоединиться к ликующей толпе, важнее было быть рядом друг с другом в этом уютном мирке.

– Знаешь, а ведь всего этого могло бы и не быть, – немного невпопад сказал Женя. – Я не о нас с тобой, а обо всём мире вокруг. Метеорит, он бы упал примерно в эти дни.

– И каково чувствовать себя спасителем мира? – улыбнулся Игорь, прикоснувшись губами к его виску.

– Ну какой из меня спаситель, – отмахнулся Женя, – я и забыл об этом, если честно. Странно звучит, но это так. Да и было всё словно в другой жизни, а в этой всё иначе, я больше почти не опасен для окружающих, никто не мечтает закрыть меня в какой-нибудь сырой каземат, я почти справился с вечным чувством вины. И, знаешь, я определённо счастлив, а всё потому, что ты рядом. И к слову о спасителях, ты ведь понимаешь, что без тебя бы ничего не получилось?

– Я просто эгоистично тебя вытащил из твоего скита, буквально заставил поехать со мной, коварно втёрся в доверие задушевными разговорами и наглым образом совратил, заставив искрить в своём присутствии, – с самым серьёзным видом перечислил Гор. – И ни капли об этом не жалею, потому что люблю тебя, хочу быть рядом постоянно и сделаю для этого всё возможное.

Евгений несколько запутался в его словах и не сразу понял то самое важное, что было сказано.

– О да, ты тот ещё эгоист и манипулятор, – рассмеялся он после небольшой паузы, чувствуя, что пьянеет от счастья, – но главное, мой любимый эгоист и манипулятор, так что всё в порядке, я вполне могу с этим смириться, особенно если ты будешь рядом.

– Люблю тебя, счастье моё, – Игорь притянул его ещё ближе, усаживая на колени, и втянул в долгий поцелуй.

На улице раздались крики и поздравления с Новым годом, где-то рядом загромыхало и осветило комнату разноцветными огнями, а на кончиках пальцев Жени засверкали искорки, посылая разряды удовольствия. Гор застонал в мягкие губы, в очередной раз чуть вздрагивая и понимая, что не променял бы этот личный наркотик ни на что другое, и запустил руки под чужую одежду, точно зная, что и как сделать, чтобы любимый окончательно потерял голову.

– Как встретишь Новый год, так его и проведешь? – спросил Женя много позже, с улыбкой глядя на лежавшего рядом мужчину. – Получается, мы с тобой из постели не выберемся? Впрочем, весьма удачный вариант. Игорь, ты переедешь сюда после того, как контракт закончится? Я понимаю, что о многом прошу, и тебе придется оставить то, что имеешь, но это только пока я учусь.

– Перееду. На самом деле я уже связался с местной службой спасения, меня будут ждать, так что не переживай, в родном городе меня уже ничего не держит, кроме оставшихся полутора месяцев работы в лаборатории.

– Знаешь, это всё – самый идеальный подарок из всех, что я когда-либо получал. Я так тебя люблю, – Женя подкрепил свои слова нежным поцелуем.

Неделя выходных рядом оказалась просто замечательной. Не было неловкости, мужчины, наконец разобравшись со своими чувствами, ощутимо расслабились и просто радовались каждой минуте рядом, каждой возможности обнять лишний раз, поделиться какой-то мыслью или воспоминанием, порадовать любимого чем-нибудь особенным.

Январь и начало февраля прошли в какой-то горячке, в телефонных разговорах в каждую свободную минуту, жарких ночах, когда невозможно даже на миг оторваться друг от друга, и в постоянных просьбах подождать ещё совсем немного, просто пережить этот момент.

– И что это? – мрачно посмотрел на вызванного подчинённого Вадим Алексеевич, указав на верхний лист из череды принесённых на подпись.

– Заявление, – спокойно ответил Игорь. – Я не собираюсь продлевать контракт с лабораторией, вы и без меня справитесь.

– «…в связи с окончанием срока договора и переездом на новое место жительства…» И куда вы собираетесь, где вас искать в случае форс-мажорных обстоятельств? – ещё более мрачно уточнил Вадим.

– На юг, – Гор на самом деле не врал, город, где жил Женя, был на пару сотен километров южнее областного центра.

– Потянуло к теплу? Или к Евгению? – мужчина крутил в руках ручку, не спеша ставить свою подпись.

– Я по-прежнему не обязан перед вами отчитываться, – сверкнул глазами Игорь, – но отвечу. Да, к Евгению, причём это наше общее с ним решение.

– Вы всё ещё вместе? Удивительно, – Вадим так и не смог отпустить свои давние отношения и теперь явно был не очень доволен происходящим, но всё же быстрым росчерком подмахнул заявление. – Посмотрим, насколько вас хватит, когда всё превратится в ежедневную рутину. Хорошего вечера, Игорь Владимирович.

– Рутина не в тягость, когда любишь и любим, – улыбнулся Гор. – Жаль, что вам это незнакомо. Прощайте, Вадим Алексеевич, – и он ушёл, оставив начальника исподлобья смотреть на закрывшуюся дверь и, возможно, ненавидеть весь мир.

До конца последнего рабочего дня оставался час. Как раз хватит на то, чтобы собрать скопившиеся мелочи и попрощаться с коллегами, а потом за руль – все необходимые вещи он или уже увёз к Жене, или ещё утром забросил в багажник – и вперед, туда, где действительно любили и ждали. Оставалось только доразобраться с квартирой и работой на новом месте, но это не к спеху, а пока Игорь, мечтательно улыбаясь, складывал в коробку последние документы и отмахивался от предложений отметить его увольнение.

Дома мужчина осмотрелся, проверяя, всё ли убрал и выключил, подхватил с подоконника горшок с верным кактусом, умудрившимся зацвести неделю назад, осторожно упаковал его и вышел.

Вечерние пробки, полупустая трасса, последние часы одиночества. Знакомый подъезд и свет в окне, звонок в дверь и торопливые шаги, радостная улыбка и крепкие объятия.

– Я дома, счастье моё.

– Наконец-то, я уже думал, что никогда этого не дождусь. Мой любимый дома.

– Кошки нет, чтобы дом окончательно стал домом, но есть кое-что другое, – Гор осторожно развернул свёрток, который держал в руке, и протянул Жене колючего питомца. – Это тебе. Не букет, конечно, но всё-таки.

– О, памятный кактус. Ну, здравствуй, самое неприхотливое домашнее животное. И куда его?

– У меня на подоконнике на кухне жил, там больше всего солнечного света.

– Значит, найдём ему солнечное место, обязательно, только чуть позже.

Кактус отправился на обувную полку, а мужчины, жарко целуясь, в сторону спальни – им явно стоило отпраздновать переезд и окончание выматывающей души разлуки, забыться друг в друге и всепоглощающей любви, которая чувствовалась в каждом прикосновении и каждом взгляде.

И неважно, что было в прошлом, насколько одиноки они были, были ли счастливы хоть когда-то, привязаны долгом или договором, теперь всё иначе. Ведь любовь окупает всё, даёт новую цель и новый старт, а главное – привносит в жизнь смысл.


End file.
